<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cliques by AmeliaAndreas3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928085">Cliques</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3'>AmeliaAndreas3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's never over; is it? [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>175th hunger games, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Careers (Hunger Games), Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Multi, No Rebellion, Original Arena(s) (Hunger Games), POV Alternating, POV First Person, Quarter Quell (Hunger Games), Some tributes have no chill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"On the 175th year, as a reminder that each district stood on it's own during the dark days, the tributes will be reaped from one district and one district only: this randomly selected district would be district 2"</p><p> -President Elias Alkeley. </p><p>There were no volunteers selected that year, there was no "career pack". It was an all out Clique war between 24 tributes of the graduating class of the district 2 centre.</p><p>And after ten years of spending time together, all the secrets, all the resentful feelings these tributes might have had for eachother, they all come out in this game of bloodshed, broadcasted for all of Panem to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Characters/Original Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's never over; is it? [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lexa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ooooh boy.<br/>If you decided to click on this work, thank you!<br/>Unfinished works is shit BUT it's like 3am and I felt like Beginning this story. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lexa Frey</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Potential tribute for the 175th hunger games</strong>
</p><p>"We're in for a long reaping ceremony" beside me, Coco Groans. "Shut up and pray you'll get picked" to my left stands Nat. Who stared straight ahead at Vera Vaslisas, the official district Two escort. As she explained the rule for this year's quell. </p><p>When our class heard about the theme of the quell, it was a bombshell going off: instead of sending two regular tributes, 24 of us will get the chance to compete. </p><p>To say the juniors and all the little newbies were pissed was an understatement, but head trainer Jonathan Landon decided the bowl will be filled with only 18 year olds, since most of them are academy members. </p><p>Vera was done with explaining, "as usual, ladies first! Twelve young ladies will now brave this stage: starting with.. Reyna Novice!" </p><p>Being picked first probably took a toll on Reyna's already giant ego, Coco and I can't help but send her our meanest glare as she pushes past us. She returns us a middle finger. <em>Bitch. </em></p><p>Vera reads three other girls I'm not that familiar with, but seem very keen on being picked together, and then she calls out: "Coco Debree" </p><p>I immediately turn to my right, where Coco gasps, a big dumb smile was all over her face. "What are you waiting for? Go up there!" I punch her shoulder. Coco immediately comes to her senses and basically runs onstage, her blue dress flying after her. </p><p>I grab Natalie's wrist as Vera pulls another name: "Natalie Garcia" Nat immediately jumped to run onstage, sending me an apologetic smile. </p><p>I clench the skirt of my dress, both of my bestest friends, up on there without me! I know volunteers aren't allowed, but dammit, I'm willing to break the rule if I must. There's no way I'm missing this!</p><p>Marcella Baniachi walks past me, Reyna's partner in crime blows a raspberry at me and I'm very tempted to punch her in the face before she breaks the line to the aisle, out of my reach. </p><p>Vera stirs the bowl a little before picking another name: "Lexa Frey"</p><p>My eyes immediately bolt out, did I imagine? Or did Vera actually call my name? Onstage, Coco and Natalie high five in excitement. I run up to join them in a hug, before I remember the cameras, I fix my stance as three other girls I'm not so familiar with take the stage. </p><p>Vera sends a hand to the bowl for the last time: "our last female tribute for the 175th hunger games is: Cameron Allen!"</p><p>I exchange a confused look with Nat and Coco. <em>Who the hell is this? </em>My confusion reflects on their faces as a short, black haired girl dawns the stage with a glare. I've never seen this girl anywhere around the academy. </p><p><em>That's because she isn't from the academy.. other kids can be reaped too. </em>I reluctantly remind myself. Cameron joins our line and stands quiet. Vera moves on to the boys. She reads at least six names of boys from a group Coco, Nat and I nicknamed "the macho baboons" </p><p>The last of those, Aaron Morgan, got an angry flinch from Reyna, and I remember the two used to date. <em> i bet Reyna is planning his death in the arena right now. </em></p><p>The next boy to be called is Sebastian Aguis. Nat turns away as he walks past us and I send her a knowing look. <em>what are you hiding, girl?</em></p><p>I don't know the rest of the boys Vera called for, but I didn't care either, I had Coco and Nat with me, and together we'll be unstoppable.</p><hr/><p>They split us into pairs and gave each pair a room. The goodbyes were the easy part, besides Coco and Nat I didn't have any other friends, and I didn't need more. </p><p>My parents patted me on the back and wished me luck, nothing more, not that I needed more than that, they sent me away when I was 8, the academy raised me, and I couldn't be more glad for that. </p><p>"There's no way we'll all fit in the district 2 compound in the Capitol. What exactly are they planning to do?" Asked Coco as we sat in the biggest train car, waiting for our mentors to arrive.</p><p>"Listen up! This is how it's gonna be" Holden Nix, victor of the 160th hunger games and one of the judges for the tournaments in academy, strolled into view:</p><p>"There isn't going to be a pack, or pairs of "district partners" this year. This year, the alliances are up to <em>you. </em>you choose your allies now, and that will be your gimmick: stylists will design for your alliance instead of a district, each alliance will get a mentor of it's own. So now you get to choose your allies, and you gotta let me and Vera know by lunch. Is that clear?" </p><p>The peacekeeper-in-training in me wanted to jump up and salute him, but we all simply nodded in silence. "Good. Let us know" said Holden and turned back on his heels.</p><p>"Well, it's clear to me who <em>my</em> allies are" Coco grabbed me and Nat and pulled us close to her. "Until the end, angels" chuckled Nat. </p><p>I couldn't help but smile at the nickname that Two's latest victor, Clover Tate, gave us so long ago. "I hope we'll get Clover to mentor us"</p><p>"Oh, we better" Coco crossed her arms. </p><p>By lunch I got to see pretty much the alliances: as expected the six macho baboons stuck together. Reyna, Marcella, Sebastian and another two I didn't know glared daggers at them, Reyna named their five person alliance: "The pack" <em>pfft, she wished. </em></p><p> Besides us there was an alliance of five girls, and another alliance of four boys. </p><p>Cameron Allen stayed on her own, no academy graduate wanted to take an unskilled one under their wing, and neither would we. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. </p><p>"You three" Holden pointed at us. "Clover specifically asked to mentor you, so you're in luck. He's waiting for you three cars to the north" Holden pointed in that direction, and the three of us stumbled to run and meet him. </p><p>He sat on one of the beds, sipping coffee, his blonde hair framing his face perfectly. "Good afternoon, Angels, ready to learn the ways of the Capitol?" </p><p>I exchange a smile with Nat and Coco. "Always, Clover" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sebastian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The open ceremony commences in a little... different style this year. Sebastian wonders if he made the right choice joining Reyna.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sebastian Aguis</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tribute for the 175th hunger games</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alliance: The Pack</strong>
</p><p>"Some of these alliance names are stupid as fuck, amirite?" Reyna stands next to me, staring at the board showing the offical alliances and their offical names.</p><p>I don't feel like answering her, but some of the names <em>are </em>stupid: <em>The macho order? The fabulous five? </em>Why these names and why is the Capitol supportive of those?</p><p>"I mean.. "Clover's angels"? Show your bias to your mentor much?" Reyna puckered her lips. </p><p>I actually like that name, especially because I know the story behind it, thanks to Natalie. "It's not so bad. "Angels" is what he used to call them before he even won the games" </p><p>"Of course you'll be on their side" Reyna scoffed, before walking back to the remake center to ajust her outfit for the ceremony. <em>I'm not taking any sides!. </em>"What do you mean by "taking their side"? Reyna!" </p><p>I try to run after her but the stupid grey fur coat is slowing me down. What dumbass stylist thought having us dress in fur clothes was a good idea?! "Leave it. Girls are just that weird sometimes" Gideon shrugs, still petting one of our chariot's horses gently. </p><p>If there's anyone besides Natalie I'd like to be allies with, it's Gideon, but he's Rosalie's cousin so she has to be in the alliance.. and Rosalie won't part from Marcella and Reyna so they came too.. and before I even noticed, Reyna took charge. </p><p>Speaking of the devil, Reyna finally left our stylist's studio with Marcella and Rosalie. They all wore fur jackets and dresses, Reyna even got a fur headress to wear as well. "Why did we decide to name our alliance "the pack" again?" Sighed Gideon. </p><p>"Because-" Reyna closed her distance on him. "We are the equivalent of a regular career pack. <em>We </em>hunt down the other alliances and end it in a fight between us" she stomped angrily into the big chariot, that was enough for all of us to fit in. </p><p>Some of the other alliances tributes were already positioned near their chariot: I can spot Luke and Viper from "The Macho order" at the front: the six of them are the biggest alliance of the quell- and our biggest threat- they had two chariots ready for them, bare chested with little bits of armor covering from their waist bellow. </p><p>I didn't mean to, but I also managed to locate Natalie with Lexa and Coco behind our chariot, each of them was dressed in a white dress with angel wings attached: the design of their dresses differed, but I couldn't help but look at Natalie: the way the ruffled design of her short dress complemented her pale skin tone, or the way her blonde hair was cut short, the shot bob dancing each time her head moved. </p><p>"Quit staring at the companion. The ceremony is about to begin" to my right, Marcella slapped my wrist. </p><p>Just as she said that, I felt the wheels below us start turning and our chariot began to move. I focus my gaze on the hungry crowd on both our sides: cheering and blowing kisses at us. </p><p>We stop to a weird semicircle in front of president Alkeley. From our position, I can see all of the alliances, including Cameron Allen, alone in a small chariot with a simple horse. Dressed in plain silver and black. Her arms crossed. </p><p>"Welcome, tributes. To our wonderful city of the Capitol. Know your district's sacrifice will be noted. I wish you happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor" the president's voice sends a chill down my spine. The same way head trainer Landon's voice does. </p><p>It's like that in Two. Where we learn to respect authority above all. And the most powerful man in Panem was no different</p><hr/><p>"Sweet! We got the panthouse" Marcella ran inside as soon as the elevator door opened to the floor usually reserved for the biggest outliars. </p><p>Earlier Reyna picked a fight with The Macho order over who gets to use district Twos normal compound, due to her recklessness, we lost the draw, and had to be dragged out to the penthouse by Talia Arellano, victor of the 167th games. </p><p>Although the view was stunning, Reyna simply closed herself in her room. "Are you sure this is your alliance leader?" Asked Talia, her eyebrows raised.</p><p>I don't answer and instead I go back to the elevator: the legendery rose gardens are still around. And I've always wanted to see them. The wind hits my face as beautiful roses in all types of colors grow around me.</p><p>"Well I kinda hoped there would be no one here but I guess you aren't half bad" Someone else followed me here, when I turn, I see Natalie in the dim lights. She already changed from her costume and wore a simple white sweatshirt and black leggings. </p><p>"Since our alliance is staying in the penthouse, I figured I should check out the gardens" I chuckle. </p><p>Natalie's playful smile faded. "Sebastian.. why are you in an alliance with..? .. you know.." </p><p>"Would you have accepted me into yours?"</p><p>This comment made her beautiful smile reappear. "Well.. probably not. But still, you're only friends with Gideon, why bother with Reyna and the rest?" </p><p>I think for a moment, about a little genuine talks I had with Reyna over the past few months. She's a competent fighter. "She's.. well, I know you three have your clash with her since residential began, but she can be soft and genuine too, and a great fighter" </p><p>Natalie placed her hands over her hips. "And you really think its enough to bare in her alliance?"</p><p>"I don't know, Natalie. Besides, it's not like I can break the alliance, at least not until the games begin" </p><p>"What <em>Are </em>you gonna do when the games begin? You know everyone would be fighting for control over the cornucopia. Reyna isn't gonna let this go, would you still comply?" Natalie shoves me. </p><p>"Let's just get through this week, okay? Save this talk.. for another night" I wrap my hands around her, she simply melts into my embrace.  "No one can know about this" she whispers. "I didn't even tell Coco and Lex" </p><p>"Don't worry, I won't tell Gideon" I rub my chin on her straight blonde bob, smelling the soft lavender smell of Capitol shampoo on her. </p><p>This won't be the first time we stayed like this in secret. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alliances and their names:</p><p>Clover's angels: Lexa, Coco, Natalie </p><p>The Macho order: Aaron, Luke, Viper, Robin, Gage, Cardin</p><p>The Pack: Reyna, Marcella, Sebastian, Rosalie, Gideon</p><p>The fabulous five: Elise, Anya, Vanessa, Liberty, Rosa</p><p>Victory: Owen, Ricky, Dylan, Mitch</p><p>Cameron: on her own.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cameron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As training begins, Cameron hatches a plan. After all, she'll be going off against 23 trained killers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cameron Allen</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Female tribute for the 175th hunger games</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alliance: non</strong>
</p><p>"Are you sure you don't wanna talk things out with the other tributes; dear?" </p><p>The other alliances got the younger-ish mentors to lead them: like Clover, Holden, Tallia, America.. </p><p>I got the oldest mentor in the bunch: Melanie Hicks, victor of the 125th hunger games. She was already 23 when she won, since the quell was centered around adults, and well into her seventies, she wasn't the brightest one in the bunch, but what can you do when you have Six alliances to worry about?</p><p>Give the old one to that untrained girl on her own, wonderful. </p><p><em>She won a quell, dumbass. </em>I remind myself. <em>Maybe there's a trick to figure out how quells work. </em></p><p>Breakfast was just me, Melanie, and my stylist Clancy. "Melanie, I can't ask any of the alliances to join, they won't expect me" </p><p>"Why wouldn't they?" Melanie narrows her eyes. "Well I don't know anything about fighting, and they don't wanna bother with me straggling behind"</p><p>"These games are more than just flapping your weapon around, you have to learn to survive on your own, you have to be charming for the cameras, be compelling. I'm not suprised the people in the centre forgot this because they are so used to having district One be the sponser magnets for the pack" said Melanie, her voice growing more bitter as she went on in her rant. </p><p>I couldn't help but agreeing with her. <em>maybe she isn't half bad. Maybe she can help me come up with a plan. </em></p><p>"Well, Melanie, do you have any idea what can I do to stay alive despite the 23 trained kids standing in my way?"</p><p>"Outsmart them" Melanie shrugs. </p><p>"Well, that's what I was planning on doing. I was asking if you have a plan on how to do that" I lean my chin on my palm. Melanie puckers her lips. "Out of ideas on this one, kid. But a great tip for you: stay hidden, watch the other alliances and wait for any sign of weakness you can exploit" </p><p>"I can be observant" I set my fork down as Clancy helps me get into the training clothes.</p><hr/><p>I finish the quick trap and look around, my fellow district tributes are either running "The gauntlet 200" or showing off to the gamemakers in every possible weapon station. </p><p>Idiots. </p><p>The trainer shows me another trap with a simple rope that leaves someone hanging upside down, he pats me on the back when I finally get it right. "I love the underdogs" he chuckles.</p><p>"So do I" I turn to look at Coco Debree, one of Clover Tate's little angels. Her auburn hair hangs in a ponytail that is already starting to loose. Her face looks sweaty and her cheeks are red from the effort, she throws the long sword she was holding back into the pile before approaching me. </p><p>"What do you want?" I grit my teeth. </p><p>"Can't I just say Hello?" </p><p>"I don't see a reason for you to say it" I cross my arms. Coco looks over, behind my back, at the trap I just made. "I'm serious, that's a good and useful trap" said Coco. </p><p>"Okay, and? You have an alliance to care for, don't you?" I don't let go of the venomous tone, maybe then she'll leave me alone. </p><p>"Well, I wanted to complement you, despite the fact you're untrained, you-" "there it is" I cut her off. "I'm just an outsider from the outer village quarries. And you people never let me forget it. You obviously know most people here, so why don't you go make a conversation with them?" </p><p>Coco took a few steps back. "I didn't refer to your.. situation.. as a bad thing. You're picking up skills mot many other people here go for, and that's a good plan" </p><p>I sigh. "Look, I'm trying to lose the obvious target on my back by being invisible. You guys ignored me through the past two days and I'd like to keep it that way" </p><p>"Don't worry, there is no target on your back" Coco chuckles. "I think each and every one of those big buff dudes wants to be the one to real his big sword or mace, or axe, through me" </p><p>"Like we'd let them" Coco scoffed. "Even Reyna Novice hates these dudes, they're going down for sure" </p><p>"Well, that's nice to know. But it doesn't change the fact everyone wants an easy kill, well newsflash: it's not gonna be easy" I scoff. "Still, you could use the protection" replies Coco. "I'm gonna talk to my teammates and see if maybe there's a place for you in Clover's angels, maybe there's time for one more change-"</p><p>"I don't think so. You don't have to go through that for me." I sigh. "I'm fine on my own Anyways, and Melanie is a pretty good mentor" </p><p>The bell calls for lunch and I walk past Coco, who looks deep in thought. "Thanks anyway, though" I call out to her behind me. </p><p>
  <em>I don't need your favors, Debree.</em>
</p><p>Once training is finally over, I meet up again with Melanie. "How was your training day, dear? Made any new friends?" </p><p>"I told you, Melanie. I'm not interested in joining any of the alliances. Staying on my own would be much simpler when I outlive all the rest of these alliances when they turn on eachother eventuality" </p><p>Melanie shrugs and takes a sip of wine, I'm not sure she should be drinking on her age, what with what I believe is dementia starting to develop, but I'm in no position to stop her. "Staying alone in these games isn't as compelling as an alliance. No one would sponser you, dear" </p><p>"I don't need their sponsership" I lean back. </p><p>"You'd be surprised how many tributes say that, and how many end up begging for them before they die"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the second day of training, when his alliance hits an obstacle before the games even begin, Clover goes to meet up with some of his victor friends from the other districts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Clover Tate</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Victor of the 172nd hunger games </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mentor to: Clover's angels</strong>
</p><p>"I think we should let Cameron into our alliance" Coco sips from her energy smoothie as four avoxes clean our breakfast table. </p><p>"Why on earth should we do that?" Asked Natalie. "Because, she has some useful survival skills, she has value" </p><p>"Big deal" snorts Lexa. "We can learn those survival skills today or tomorrow. Besides, our alliance has a name, as I recall, she wasn't trained and raised with us by Clover here, am I right?"</p><p>I turn my head to the sound of my name, but even despite to coffee, my brain still refuses to completely wake up, still hangs on last night's nightmares. </p><p>"Clover, what do <em>you </em>think we should do?" </p><p>I was too busy keeping my eyes open to even realize one of them spoke to me directly. I can't even figure out who it is. </p><p>"I think.. you three should put it into a vote and go hurry down to the training room, right Regalia?" "Well of course! Democratic solutions always work, and you girls shouldn't be late" the purple haired stylist chippered. </p><p>"Fine, we'll put it into a vote: all in favor of Cameron Allen joining us raise your hand" asked Lexa, as Coco raised her hand.  </p><p>"All against?" Natalie and Lexa raised their hands. "It's not fair! We should count Clover and Regalia's votes too" argued Coco. </p><p>Her comment escalated into a full blown argument, Regalia, seeing my obvious lack of focus, clapped her hands together. "No time to argue! You'll be late for training and you're giving your mentor a headache! Let's get going, C'mon!" </p><p>I mouth her a silent thank you before the elevator doors closed on them and silence filled the borrowed district 10 compound. </p><p>I let out a huge sigh before the elevator doors open again, and Tallia enters, along with Holden. "Hey kid, we're going with America to the sponsers den, you should come-" she stops as soon as she sees me. "You look like shit" </p><p>"It's nothing. I just had an eventful night, and please, stop calling me "kid". You're only four years older than me" I stand up, another thing I have on Tallia is that I'm almost half a foot taller than her. </p><p>"It's not nothing, are you sure you're up for this?" Asked Holden. "Yes" I groan. "Besides, I think meeting up with Fria and Spencer would do me good." </p><p>Tallia and Holden exchanged a look that I wasn't experienced enough in their language to understand. But they helped me get ready anyways.</p><hr/><p>The victors lounge and the sponsers den barely changed over the last century or so, but It didn't seem to bother any Capitolite or victor so neither Elenia Snow nor Alkeley decided to change that. </p><p>I look around the sea of tattooed Capitolites to search for Fria and Spencer. They might not have any tributes this year, but the public still loves milking their story so far, and the lounge is the best option for them to get some type of break. </p><p>I locate Spencer on a leather couch with a plate of appataisers in hand. "How's your Angels doing?" He waved as soon as entered hearing range. </p><p>"They.. hit a disagreement. But I'm sure they will get over it by the time the games begin" </p><p>"I can never imagine having to mentor more than one tribute" sighed Spencer. "How well are people in Twelve taking this quell?" </p><p>"Oh, splendid. Thanks for asking. There are some suggestions to have a festival to celebrate a year off from the games, it never happened before" </p><p>"Wow, heartbroken much?" I chuckle.  </p><p>"I guess we are tired of losing every year" replies Spencer. </p><p>"Thought I'd see you here, Clover. What are you two talking about?" </p><p>Fria Dunbar pushed around some Capitolites out of her way, her blonde curls jumping with every movement. "Hey, Fri. Just asked for Spencer's district's opinion about the quell" </p><p>"In Ten people are over the moon, some people still prepare to watch the games because it's the careers who get to suffer for once" Fria crosses her arms. </p><p>I narrow my eyes. "Well, I wouldn't say we suffer. The kids are willing to be picked. They love the idea of alliances instead of districts and couldn't be more excited"</p><p>Fria and Spencer exchage a knowing look. "Well, of course they are. It's what you guys are taught to believe and love" said Spencer. </p><p>"And you guys aren't? I heard it's better ever since the Mercy act" </p><p>Fria and Spencer sat in silence for a minute or so. "It still doesn't change the fact we keep losing our kids to these games. We still lose even with the Mercy act in effect, and we can't undo years of hatred to these games in twenty five years of charity money. We're just glad we get a year off, that's all" Fria sighed. </p><p>After the rant we moved on to simpler topics, they asked me about Regalia and wether or not we get along, I told them about the Angels' little fight earlier. </p><p>"I think it's the right thing to do. To let that girl join" Spencer smiles. "Of course you would think that" Fria scoffed. "I saw the girl in the opening ceremony and I have my reasons to believe she doesn't want any of the alliances' help. Including yours. It was a nice of Coco to try; but you better leave that girl on her own" </p><p>"You really think?" I ask.</p><p>"I- we- are outliars. We can figure out how that Cameron thinks" replies Fria. </p><p>She's not wrong, though.</p><hr/><p>"I'm glad you worked out your problems during training, Angels" I smile at them during dinner. "Coco simply realized her attempts were a waste of time" Lexa shrugged. </p><p>I look over to Coco, who silently digs her fork into her chicken. She doesn't need a reminder, apparently. </p><p>"I learned some fire starting technique!" chippers Natalie. "With Sebastian" taunts Coco. Natalie, in return, shoots some peas at Coco, who retaliated by throwing mashed potatoes on Natalie </p><p>"Keep your tributes in check please, Mr Tate" chuckles Regalia. "That's enough, angels. Don't play with the food" </p><p>"Sure, Clover" said the three sweetly. </p><p>After dinner, Coco still seemed down, I guess she really wanted Cameron to join the Angels. "Hey" I sit down next to her in front of the recap tv. "Hey" she doesn't look at me. </p><p>"Why you seem so down?" </p><p>"I wanted Cameron to join us, but Lexa and Natalie aren't on board, therefore she didn't wanna join either. That's a shame" she sighs. </p><p>"You can't make her want to join. If she doesn't wanna join, she won't. Okay? At least you tried" </p><p>"I know, it's still sucks" Coco shrugs. </p><p>"Focus on Lexa and Nat tomorrow. Learn some more basic survival skills, you'll need them. Don't forget there's the private demonstrations coming up" </p><p>"I'm ready, neither of the other girls is as good as I am with the long sword, not even that bitch Reyna" Coco smiles- the first time since dinner. </p><p>"Don't try to over sell it. Just be yourself, I'm sure they would love it" I pat her on the back. </p><p>"Okay.. good night Clover" </p><p>"Good night, angel"</p><p>As tired as I was, there was no way I'd go back to sleep after last night, so I call Spencer. "I know this is just an excuse to get the dreams away" he sighs. </p><p>"Are you gonna hang up on me?" I groan.</p><p>"No, I could use the distraction too" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There was no place in the chapter to mention this, except in paasing, but this is what the Mercy act meant: </p><p>When he got elected, Alkeley was hell bent on keeping the districts in check and not incite a rebellion within the poor districts, so he started sending money towards the more straggling districts (mostly the outlying ones: 10, 11, 12) in attempts to get them to comply and keep them fed. As well as setting clear rules on peacekeeper situation in 11 and 12. </p><p>The money was basically the district's head problem and they decided what to do with it: while in places like 8, 11 and 12 they used it to better the living situation, in districts like 7, 9 and 10 it only divided the rich and poor classes more, even inciting an all out inner-district revolt in 10 during the 168th games, that wasn't quelled until Fria won that year's games.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lexa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As they prepare for the private demonstrations. Lexa accidently creates a divide amongst the Angels.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lexa Frey</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Female tribute for the 175th hunger games</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alliance: Clover's Angels</strong>
</p><p>"This ie stupid, going by alliances" groans Natalie. "You're saying this because we have all six macho buffoons before us, but at least we're not last like Cameron. Let's say thank you and shut up" I argue back.</p><p>I don't like how Coco looked away when I said that.</p><p>"At least were before Reyna" Natalie sends our biggest rival since residential began her most fearsome glare.</p><p>"That's not an advantage, cupcake" Reyna calls from behind us in line. "You only pave the way for me to woo the gamemakers and score a perfect twelve" </p><p>"You wish" I hiss. </p><p>"We'll see" Reyna taunts and I hear Sebastian's subtle voice asking her to be quiet. </p><p>They spin this into a little argument of hisses I can't quite make up. If Sebastian really wanted to not doom himself, he should've ditched her the minute she asked him to partner up. </p><p>"Leave them to argue, Viper is almost done and we're next" I tell Nat and Coco. </p><p>Two minutes later the robotic voice calls out "Debree, Coco" </p><p>"Go get 'em, tiger" I pat her back. I spend the next fifteen minutes pacing, then the robotic voice calls again: "Frey, Lexa" </p><p>I walk towards the two waiting peacekeepers and Natalie vanishes from my sight. "Miss Frey, you have fifteen minutes to demonstrate your skill" </p><p>I instinctively reach for the bow I've been training with over the last three days. I test the string a little and put on the quiver. I take a deep breath and release seven arrows one right after the other, hitting nothing but head shots and bullseyes. </p><p>When I look around, only some gamemakers are watching, the rest seem more bothered with their lunch. </p><p>Coco and Nat would say I show off, but I decide to practice while moving, still hitting a lot of the target while running. "Can I get a sparring partner?" I ask the board. Head gamemaker Ivonne Yaxley simply waved her hand and a trainer entered the scene, I signal him to pick whatever weapon her wants and charge at him with the bow. </p><p>I use the strong iron of the bow to block his sword. Whe he tries to slash at me, I duck bellow him, climbing on him from the side and wrapping the bow around his neck, with it I climb on his shoulders in a neck holder and shoot an arrow at the closest target. </p><p>It hits the lower edge of the circle, but considering the distance and the moving speed with the trainer trying to knock me down, I'd say I did pretty good. </p><p>The trainer manages to lean back and crash both of us onto a mattress. He kicks the bow away, the arrows spilling from the quiver. </p><p>This doesn't concern me, I reach out my feet to tag at the string and one arrow and just as the trainer tries to come at me, I move to a handstand, grab the arrow and the bow with my finger feet and let the arrow fly. </p><p>It took me six years to prefect this dumb trick but the look on the gamemakers face was worth it.</p>
<hr/><p>Since I went first, Vera was waiting for me by the elevators. "You can go ahead and go up, I'll wait for your alliance members"</p><p>"Is Clover up there?" I ask.</p><p>"I'm afraid not, your mentor is busy in the sponsers den" says Vera. </p><p>"Oh" I try to hide my disappointment as best as I can. "Maybe I should wait here with you" </p><p>Vera looks suprised. "Are you sure?" </p><p>"It's just thirty minutes" I shrug. </p><p>Thirty minutes later, Coco finishes with her demonstration, I walk with her and Natalie back to the compound.</p><p>"How did your demonstration go?" I ask after dinner. </p><p>"Pretty good, but I don't think the gamemakers were too interested though" says Natalie sadly. </p><p>"I.. think it's my fault, I kinda blew their mind with that last trick" I chuckle. "The leg shooting?!" Natalie jumped up. "Yeah" </p><p>"You show off! You promise you won't outclass me" Natalie punches my shoulder. "I made no such promise" I reply smugly. </p><p>"If I'm getting a low score, the sponsers we're losing are on <em>your </em>hands" </p><p>"Shut up, both of you! Its starting!" Coco shushes us both as Valendria Vaximus, Mistress of ceremonies, made her usual appearance on the screen. Coco leaned in closer to look at the woman's flowing wavy hair that was colored Rose gold this year, her face tattoos made her look even younger. </p><p>"Coco, do you have a girl crush on Valendria?" Taunts Natalie. </p><p>"Shut up, Nat! I'm only in this for the scores" </p><p>Nat and I exchange a knowing look. "Sure you are" </p><p>Valendria begins the score reading by wishing us and the audience a happy hunger games, and explains that the scores will be read the same order we entered the private demonstrations. </p><p>The six buffoons of the Macho order scored between 9 and 11. With Aaron scoring the highest. "I bet Reyna's pissed. That's a good thing" I comment. </p><p>Valendria continues: "Lexa Frey from Clover's angels, with a score of: 11!" </p><p>"Nice!" Coco, Natalie and I exchange high fives.</p><p>"Natalie Garcia from Clover's angels, with a score of 9!" </p><p>Natalie's smile fades. "See? I told you!" "A 9 is pretty good, Nat!" I try to cheer her up. "Not in a full on career game" replies Natalie. </p><p>Valendria moves on to Coco: "Coco Debree from Clover's Angels, with a score of 11!" </p><p>Coco and I fistbump, Natalie runs out of the room. "I'll go talk to her" says Clover. "No, it's my fault, I'll talk to her" I push past him and knock on Natalie's door. "Nat, please let me in. Angel to Angel" </p><p>The door stays closed. "Natalie, I wanna apologize, please open the door" </p><p>"Go away, please" her voice sounds muffled over the door. "Natalie-" </p><p>"Go. Away. Lexa!" </p><p>"Let me" Clover's gentle hand pats my shoulder. "But-" "its okay, she'll come around" he says quietly. </p><p>"Lex, Lexa! You gotta see this" Coco runs and grabs my hand. "What, what's so urgent?" I struggle in Coco's grip. </p><p>"It's Reyna" Coco points to the screen. "She did what she said she would: scored the first and only perfect twelve so far" </p><p>As the rest of the alliances get their 9-11 type score, my fears become clearer and close to being true:</p><p>Reyna is going to be the only twelve scoring tribute this year. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna tell you guys a secret: I have NO IDEA how this is going to go (I have no idea who I want as the victor yet)<br/>But that's what makes it fun, isn't it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sebastian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On their free day before the interviews, Sebastian has an honest talk with Reyna, and tries to help the Angels fix their divide before its too late.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now that I'm done with "I think you're crazy" I have all the time in the world for this! So expect a chapter a day. (Maybe two if I'm motivated enough) </p><p>Thank you everyone who clicked on this story! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sebastian Aguis </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Male tribute for the 175th hunger games</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alliance: The Pack</strong>
</p><p>"You five have to come up with a good crowd catcher for the interview, playing the interested career isnt gonna help you when everyone is as excited as you are" Tallia paced in front of us like a peacekeeper captain in front of his soldiers. </p><p>"But we are the equivalent of a career pack in a regular game" said Reyna. </p><p>"I don't think the Macho order sees it that way" Tallia stops pacing in front of Reyna to look her straight in the eyes. "And because of that, neither do some Capitolites" </p><p>"Look, I know what <em>I'm </em>gonna talk about: my score, Perfect Twelve, the <em>only </em>perfect twelve this year" Reyna refuses to meet Tallia's eyes. "And what of your teammates?" Asked Tallia. </p><p>Reyna froze. "I- I don't know. What about them?" </p><p>"If you wanna be a team leader, you need to think about your alliance, at least at the beginning. Which of you thinks she's doing a good job?" </p><p>Marcella and Rosalie hurried up to hold up their hands. I look over to Gideon, just to see we're in agreement: so far, Reyna was not being a good leader. </p><p>We exchange looks, and I see her mask of confidence break when she realizes my opinion of her. "I'm- sorry" she stands up. "Tallia, can you help Marcella and Rosalie please? I- I need some air" she muttered as she ran to the elevator. </p><p>"I'll go after her" I stand up. Tallia raises an eyebrow. "It's okay, I know how to deal with cameras. After all, I was supposed to be in this quell regardless" I sigh.</p><hr/><p>I find Reyna in the first place I thought to look: the roof gardens. It seems like every tribute who wants to catch a break goes there. </p><p>"Reyna-" I begin. "It's okay. I was too cocky to even remember I have a team. You don't have to apologize for thinking I'm a shit leader" she sighs. </p><p>I take a few suprised steps back. "Admitting she's wrong? Who are you and what did you do with the real Reyna Novice" </p><p>Reyna chuckles softly at this. "I guess it's not a thing I'm used to doing. But despite what you think, I really wanna get this alliance to the end. I really want this to work" </p><p>"Then start acting like a leader, care for Marcella and Rosalie- I mean, they are still your friends, aren't they?" </p><p>Reyna refused to meet my eyes. "The truth? They act more like minions to me" she pushes a strand of black charcoal hair behind her ear. "They are afraid of me, maybe they always have. In this game.. they are probably even more afraid than they used to, and I hate it" she picked a rose; unfazed by it's little thorns, and threw it off the railing. </p><p>I can't help but get a bit closer. "Than talk to them, tell them what you told me and they'll understand. Tell them how badly you want this alliance to succeed. I heard many things about you- not all of them are good- but if there's one reason I stayed at this alliance is your drive. It's amazing!" </p><p>She hugs herself, the noon breeze whistling in her hair softly. "You really think so?" </p><p>"You and I were supposed to be in this quell no matter what, remember? I'm sure that if we had a regular pack, you'd have the Ones and the Fours working for us in no time, and we would've been the leaders" I put a hand on her shoulder. "We got this"</p><p>"We got this" she nods. "Thank you, Sebastian, I- I think I'll take your advice" before I even manage to say anything, she wraps me in a hug. From what I know, Reyna almost never gave hugs, only to Marcella or Rosalie.</p><p>Or Aaron, her ex. </p><p><em>Calm down. </em>I remind myself. <em>just because she hugged you doesnt mean she's into you. </em>Reyna lets go and walks back towards the roof door. I only hear scoffs exchanged before a second person enters the gardens. </p><p>"What was she doing here?" <em>oh shit. </em>Natalie closed the distance between us and grabbed my hand, looking up at me with a concerned look. "Nothing, she just needed some air and someone to talk to" I reply. </p><p>Natalie narrowed her eyes. "Oh, come on, Nat. It's nothing like that and you know it" I sigh. "Good, because I <em>know</em> you aren't cheating on me with my childhood enemy. Otherwise.. I'm not gonna play nice in the arena tomorrow" she said in a low voice. </p><p>"Something else is bothering you, am I right?" </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about" she scoffed. </p><p>"Nat, I can always tell when something is wrong with you, it's in your eyes. Besides, the only reason anyome comes here is because they want to escape whatever is bothering them" I cross my arms. </p><p>Natalie groans. "I hate that you know me too well" "what is it?" I pull her close to me. "My Score" she replies dryly.</p><p>"A 9 is as good as at least half the tributes here, Gideon scored a 9, you know. So did Rosalie and Marcella" I furrow my brows. "It's not that, it's the fact Lexa and Coco scored 11's. Now everyone at the Capitol is gonna think I'm the weak one. And all because Lexa wanted to show off with that stupid gymnastics trick, and I had to go in after her" </p><p>"Well, don't be mad at Lexa for that! She only did the best she could to get the 'makers attention. Did you do the absolute best you could?" </p><p>Natalie's face sour. "Yes" she sighs. "So don't get too hard on Lexa for that. You've been best friends since residential, don't let one stupid score separate you like that" </p><p>"Why are you so damn nice, Sebastian?" Natalie buries her face in my chest. "I'm not even your ally, actually, we're going to be at eachother's throat as of tomorrow"</p><p>"You're never going to be my enemy in the games, Nat. I'm gonna do whatever I can do our paths never cross" </p><p>Natalie lets go and backs away. "So- so this is our last day together? For real?" </p><p>"It's the cost of the game, Nat.. it's what happens when we both get picked" I smile sadly. "No, No. This can't be the last time we meet. Meet me here tonight after the interview, right after the interviews. I have to see you.. one last time" she whispers. </p><p>I kiss her lips softly. "Whatever you say" </p><p>Natalie pulls me into a longer, deeper kiss. "Thank you, Sebastian. I think I'll go talk to Lexa and apologize. You singlehandenly saved Clover's angels!" </p><p>I watch her as she runs along to the roof door. <em>Reyna isn't gonna miss a chance to make a move on her long time rivals during the games. </em>I remind myself. </p><p>
  <em>Then I guess I'll do what I have to stop her, whatever it takes. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cameron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Interview night. As the last tribute to be interviewed, Cameron watches her fellow district two tributes, the trained killers, try and impress the crowds.</p><p>She is gonna make some real noise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cameron Allen</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Female tribute for the 175th hunger games</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alliance: non</strong>
</p><p>"You look wonderful in that dress, darling" sighs Clancy. "The silver and black contradict eachother perfectly, I am truly amazing, aren't I?" </p><p>"I heard you're usually working for district Twelve, I guess that's why the black and silver deal?" I grind my teeth as he tightens the ribbons behind my dress, blocking my breaths. </p><p>"Yes, of course. That's why I chose to design for you too, darling. You are the outliar of the year, the underdog. Just like the usual district 12 kids" Clancy moves to my front. "Can you walk in these heels?"</p><p>"I can try" I take one step off the platform, the prep team girls quickly come to pick up the dress, so I won't step on it. </p><p>I move around the room a little. "Yes, I guess they are sensible enough that I cant manage" "good, because we are running out of time" Clancy opens the door for me, and I step out to stand in front of Melanie: "oh, you look wonderful, Cameron dear" she comments. </p><p>"We are on a schedule! Come on!" Clancy basically pushes me into the elevator. The car drive to the studio was quiet. It drove us to the back, where the celebs and staff usually enter from. At the front I could see the "lucky few" Capitol folk that were rich enough to get a ticket and see the show live. </p><p>"I'll go sit with the other mentors" says Melanie and walks away. "Someone please make sure she reaches the right place" Clancy orders the waiting avoxes, I dare not to look in their eyes, they freak me out. </p><p>Three of them escort me to the line up of tributes, after the "victory" alliance. (Stupid name if you ask me: You basically jinx yourselves and now non of you would be the victor..) There's a new line up for the quell: no "girl than boy" thing, just alliances. Then it hits me:</p><p>I'm the last on the line. </p><p>Obviously whoever's in charge of the line up wanted me to go last because I have no alliance to talk about, no clear strategy (that they know of) and like Clancy said; I'm the outliar of this game, outliar interviews go two ways: utterly forgettable or with a big bang. </p><p>Going with the first approach would not look good in sponser numbers, but will help me stay low on the radar of tributes like Reyna or Aaron. </p><p>The latter will boost me up in numbers but will paint a huge target on my back. I have to make a choice, now. </p><p>Valendria Vaximus enters the stage with all her rose gold glory. She's pretty young, at least half of Melanie's age, but the fact she's been doing this for fifteen years shows: she excites the crowd with various quips and catchphrases that make me wanna vomit. She makes a little joke about the quell's nature this year and then calls for the first girl to be interviewed: Lexa from Clover's angels.</p><p>"That score, honey! Between the high ranks! Tell me, what did you do to receive that?" "Well; Valendria; they are called "private demonstrations" for a reason" Lexa leans back. "But I guess I can show you guys my little trick in the arena as well" I can't see from afar, but I can guarantee you she winked at the cameras. <em>tryhard. </em></p><p>Natalie from Clover's angels showed me- and the smart people in the audience- that she is the pretty one of the group, when asked about her score, her smile only grew and I was left wondering whether she's actually just the bubbly one, or whether she's just pretending. </p><p>Since I scored a 7, I  have no right to judge, but I noted to myself to keep away from her.</p><p>Try as I might, I couldn't help but listen to Coco's interview as well, she went for the witty angle, hitting the audience with sarcastic comments and jokes. I couldn't help but stare at her sparkly white lowcut dress..if there is one thing I liked about the career girls during this week, it was being mesmerized by the way their outfits compliment their muscles from a decade's worth of training, and Coco was the most beautiful one. </p><p>She got the most cheers out of the angels. </p><p>I tuned out during the interviews of the Macho order- couldn't even tell them apart. The interviews of The Pack were also pretty much the same, the last of them, a boy named Sebastian, told the audience the story of how he met his alliance member Gideon, he even made them laugh at a few moments. </p><p>Non of the other interviews of the nine tributes that followed was even worth mentioning. </p><p>"For our final interview of the night- hang on tight a bit more there- we have Cameron Allen!" I step onstage hesitant, blinking harder to block out the blinding spotlights. </p><p>"So, Cameron, how are you feeling being last?" Valendria's voice sounds even more annoying in person. "With all the interviews going on before me, I admit I got a bit bored" I chuckle, and some members of the audience chuckles with me. "It must be hard, without even an alliance to help you" says Valendria.  </p><p>
  <em>Oh, here we go. </em>
</p><p>"Even if this was a regular game, I don't really do alliances, Val" I lean back in my chair, Clancy must be furious with me, but to hell with it. "Why? Alliances can make anyone stronger" Valendria furrows her perfect brows. </p><p>"Not me; I'd rather go alone" </p><p>Valendria nods. "Alright. I heard you come from the outer villages in district 2, unlike all of the tributes before you" </p><p>It's not a big secret our district trains our kids to compete in the games, but for some reason it's still treated as a secret. "Well yeah, I didn't have the <em>schooling </em>experience as they did. But don't count me out just yet" I tell whoever's in the crowd still listening. </p><p>"And why not? What are your skills?" Asks Valendria. </p><p>"I'm a survivor" I sit up straight. "In the outer villages you learn to live with the simplest things possible, the crushing poverty of mason miners. It prepares you to take care of yourself in some way" </p><p>I know this isn't helping my situation with the other careers but I couldn't help it, and if I'm honest, even I didn't expect the next thing I said: </p><p>"So yeah, I might've scored a 7 because I wasn't good enough for the gamemakers at the private demonstrations: they were much more interested in seeing the other kids do their thing with swords or maces or bows and not pay attention to a real survivor." I spit.</p><p>"I'm gonna tell you all right now: I will <em>not </em>be an easy kill and you know why? Because those tributes who came before me, who lived half of their lives in the safe, providing "junior peacekeepers centre" and have no <em>idea </em>how to really survive, They will probably end up begging for y'all to sponser them food at some point. Mark my words. Maybe then you'd consider rooting for someone who can actually fend for herself in these games" </p><p>Valendria sits stunned for a minute, but the audience is cheering me hard. The three minute buzzer goes off and I walk hurriedly off the stage.</p><p>It's a good thing non of the other alliances stayed to watch, I'm not sure how Melanie and Clancy would hold against several angry careers. I wait for them as Valendria closes the ceremony so they can take me to the car. </p><p>Once again, the road back to the tribute center is quiet. "Your.. monologue. At the interview was.. pretty inspiring, darling" said Clancy. "If I could sponser, I would've gone for you after that glorious rant. It was brave" </p><p>I thank him. Only then I realized the consequences of my speech tonight: <em>I am so, so fucked tomorrow. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the last night before the games begin, Clover tries to gather up the Angels for one last meeting at night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Clover Tate</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Victor of the 172nd hunger games</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mentor to the alliance Clover's angels</strong>
</p><p>"Who does that outer village bitch think she is?! Does she even <em>know </em>what we had to go through at the centre? How <em>dare </em>she?!" Lexa screams at the TV as Valendria Vaximus closes the ceremony. </p><p>Coco doesn't reply to this, only stares quietly at Cameron Allen leaving the screen. </p><p>"Don't let her get you angry tomorrow, do you know what your objective is?" I ask them both. "Taking as many valuable things as we can from the cornucopia," replies Lexa. </p><p>"I really hope this means you aren't gonna try and conquer the area for our alliance" I warn. "Because that's the objective of basically any of the other alliances- especially Reyna and The Pack- this bloodbath is going to be a bloody one" </p><p>"We're not stupid" intervenes Coco. "We aren't aiming to take on Reyna <em>and </em>The macho buffoons. We're just going to use the distraction and grab some neat stuff and weapons" </p><p>"Good, I'm just checking" I chuckle. I can't help but feel terrible: at best case scenario, one of them would be able to return, but two will definitely die. Maybe they'll even have to take on eachother. </p><p>Lexa and Coco must've seen my face change, because they exchanged a look. "Hey, you know non of us is going down without a proper fight, right?" Said Lexa. "And we won't end it in a fight between us, it'll be too hard. But; Clover's Angels stick together until they can't! Now, bring in a hug" Coco squeezed him, and Lexa quickly joined in.</p><p>"Hey! Are you doing a group hug without me?!" The elevator doors closed behind Natalie, who ran off after the interview and was still wearing the high neck white and gold dress she wore tonight, her eyes were a bit red and puffy but non of us dared to mention it as I pulled her into the hug as well.</p><p>"Go to sleep early, Angels. You'll need strength for tomorrow" I untangle myself from their hug. "What are you gonna do?" Asks Coco. "Find Fria and tell her how sorry I am for the mess you left in her compound" </p><p>"I think it's really cool that you befriended two outliar victors" says Lexa. "And that Fria is pretty hot too" Coco winked. It takes me a while to figure out her innuendo: "oh no, Fria and I will never happen" I scoff. "Why not? She might be two years older but don't let that stop you, go for her" Lexa smirked. </p><p>"Consider this our last request, from all three of us since you'll probably only see one Angel when this is over" said Coco. </p><p>I don't like thinking about how this quell might end, but I force myself to smile back and give each of them a quick hug. "I'm serious, go to sleep" </p><p>"Whatever you say; Clover" they said in unison. Before they went to their separate rooms, giggling to eachother. </p><p>I decide I can't stay in the compound anymore, and I actually considered going to find Fria or better yet, Spencer. As the elevator doors open on ground floor, I find myself face to face with Melanie Hicks: "nice evening, isn't it, Clover? Pretty hot for the usual night" She says warmly. "Well, yes, it's summer" I shrug. </p><p>Melanie furrows her brows. "Oh right. Summer. I was on my way somewhere.. you don't happen to know what it is, do you?" </p><p>I can only imagine she was headed to thr district 7 she and Cameron Allen took residence in. "I think Cameron is waiting for you at your compound? Here, I'll push the button for you" I help her inside the elevator and push the 7 button. "Thank you, young man. For some reason, it slipped my mind. My memory isn't what it used to be" she chuckles.</p><p>
  <em>I can tell.</em>
</p><p>"Anyway, Goodnight and good luck tomorrow" I wave to her one last time before the doors close and I leave the tribute center to catch a cab to Elias' </p><p>"I bet Fria 20 bucks you'd end up here, and now, she better pay up" Spencer pats an empty bar stool next to him for me to sit on. "Can't believe I let you get me into this <em>and </em>beat me" Fria groaned and took a big sip of her beer mug. </p><p>"Not feeling the need for sleep, I see?" Spencer pours me some of his vodka. "It's too early for me. But I told the Angels to go to sleep now so they'll have energy for tomorrow. I- I can't lose any of them in the bloody bloodbath tomorrow" </p><p>"I guess when you see all your predecessors take the cornucopia with One and Four, you think it's the most important thing. I bet all of the alliances will try to take for themselves, and that would be.. interesting, to say the least" muses Fria. </p><p>"Not my Angels" I say proudly. "They know better" </p><p>"I guess we'll see tomorrow" shrugs Fria. </p><p>"Enough about me, tell me. What celeb stuff have you been doing lately" I change the subject. Fria narrows her eyes at me and Spencer shakes his head, but they answer anyway, and I return to the tribute center a little tipsy a bit past midnight. </p><p>When I enter, I still hear faint talking coming from the girls' room, specifically Lexa's. I open the door hesitantly, to find all three girls sitting in a mini circle around a bowl of popcorn. </p><p>"What are you still doing up? You need to wake up early tomorrow!" I cross my arms. </p><p>"Well" Lexa began. "We couldn't sleep, and we thought we should wait for you to come back so we can tell you something" continues Coco. </p><p>"Besides ourselves -obviously- we sat here and discussed who we wanna win for. And we all agreed we wanna win for you" Natalie smiles that dumb smile that made me wanna take her and the rest of them under my wing. </p><p>"Your 22nd birthday is coming up in two days.. and since we can't be physically here with you, we just wanted you to realize how much we are thankful to you" says Lexa</p><p>"And how much we adore you" adds Natalie.</p><p>"So get in here and help us finish the popcorn!" Lexa gets off the bed and drags me towards them. </p><p>"I guess I don't have a choice now, do I" "Nope!" Said all three. </p><p>So we finished the entire bowl. And the girls promised they would go to sleep, just before Lexa turned off the night lamp near her bed, as I was ready to close the door, Lexa smiled at me one last time. "Good night, Clover" she said.</p><p>"Good night" I reply back sadly. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just in case y'all are interested, here are some of the new victors mentioned in this work (my rebellion didn't happen either in this AU)</p><p>Melanie Hicks (2)- 125</p><p>America Wright (2)- 156<br/>Holden Nix (2)- 160<br/>Talia Arellano (2)- 167<br/>Fria Dunbar (10)- 168<br/>Spencer Undersee (12)- 171<br/>Clover Tate (2)-  172</p><p>Who knows? Certainly not me- 175</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lexa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the horn sounds, 23 tributes are ready to make a shot at the cornucopia, and fight for it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lexa Frey </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Female tribute for the 175th hunger games</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alliance: </strong>
  <strong>Clover's Angels</strong>
</p><p>I close my eyes as the peacekeeper injects me with the tracker, barely feeling the sting of the needle. </p><p>Natalie next to me; on the other hand, does her best not to whimper and I send her a mercy filled look. </p><p>I look around at the other tributes: Coco sits across from us, smirking. Next to her sits someone from the Victory alliance, one that I don't recognize. </p><p>To my left- as if it's some kind of joke- sits Reyna. Her head is lowered and her eyes are closed with her hair falling on both sides, hiding them, as if she's trying to hold in a sickness. "Not enjoying the flight?" Coco taunts from across me. </p><p>"Shut your fucking mouth, Debree, otherwise I'm gonna aim that puke at you <em>and </em>you'll be my first target" hissed Reyna.</p><p>Coco only laughs at back this. "I'm sure you'll try, Rey. But this is ride gonna take a toll on you-" </p><p>"Stop it, Coco, she's not worth taunting, besides, we're supposed to keep quiet" I intervene- as much as I love seeing Reyna suffering from anything. </p><p>The hovercraft landed as peacekeepers rushed us into separate rooms underground, where I found Illia, one of our prep team, waiting for me. "Excited?" Asked Illia as she unfolded the clothes I'll wear for the arena. </p><p>"A bit, yeah. I'm also nervous" I admit. </p><p>I peek over her shoulder to see the arena wear for these games: a black tank top and leggings with white boots, and a white jacket that looked like a peacekeeper's, only without the bulletproof vest armor. "All of you are from district Two, might as well dress like it!" Chippered Illia. </p><p>I don't talk back as she helps me put on the jacket and braid my hair neatly. "There. Nice and out of your face" Illia moves her hand over the tip of my braid. "Good luck out there, hon" she hugs me. </p><p>
  <em>I guess hugs are common here? Even around pretty much strangers?</em>
</p><p>"Thirty seconds to launch" called the alarm system. I hurry to enter the tube that will lounge me into the arena, I can already feel my fingers twitching in excitement. I intertwine them so they'd stop. </p><p>"Ten seconds to launch"</p><p>
  <em>This is it, the games are about to begin. </em>
</p><p>My tube starts rising and I am suddenly submerged in darkness. When the light hits me again I dare to open my eyes and stand still. </p><p>I look around in suprise to find the familiar marble walls and florescent lights I grew up in, this is the training room at the centre, only the training dolls have been removed and replaced with a golden cornucopia. </p><p><em>This is a replica of the Centre, </em>I remind myself. <em>The gamemakers made this on purpose because they knew all the tributes would be from district 2. </em></p><p>Apparently, I'm positioned to the right of the semicircle, to my right stands Cameron Allen, <em>that little </em><em>bitch. </em>to my left stands one of the boys from the victory alliance. </p><p>There's a big crate of weapons in the mouth of the cornucopia, swords, knives, maces, axes. And leaning on it was the object of my desire: A white and silver bow, equipped with a matching quiver that had Angel wings attached to it as a decoration.</p><p>That bow was obviously there for me, and only for me. Nothing is gonna stop me from getting it. </p><p>30 seconds left, i try to locate Coco and Natalie. I spot Natalie first, right in the middle of the semicircle, between Sebastian and someone else from his alliance, I think her name is Rosalie or something.  </p><p>Coco is right across from me, her eyes set on one of the long swords in the middle, but Reyna is nearby her, and I have a bad feeling this will escalate into a fight. </p><p><em>how are we gonna play this? </em>I try to think of a strategy other than <em>run fast and grab the bow, </em>but so many others are gunning for the weapons...</p><p><em>I</em> <em>better grab a bag too</em>, my eyes lock on a big backpack not that far from my position, who knows what it contains? And since we're not gonna stick around for the cornucopia, we better get some supplies. </p><p>Ten seconds left, I clench my fists. <em>You can do this, you can do this. Don't think about Cameron, don't think about your rage just-</em></p><p>The gong drowns every thought I might have had, I focus all my energy on sprinting, I can see Cameron sprinting next to me, she is aiming for the bag I wanted. <em>Like hell she is. </em>I grab the bag while running, leaving her to duck behind a punch one of the Macho baboons sent towards her. </p><p>My next objective: the bow. Reyna already grabbed a long sword and was slashing up a girl from the Fab Five alliance as I passed. I try not to focus on the girl as I grab the bow, throw the quiver over my shoulder and run back the way I came. </p><p>I circle the plates that not seconds ago people stood over, trying to see through the melee of fighting tributes. Aaron from the Macho order just snapped the neck of one of the victory alliance just as he tried to reach for a weapon. Natalie rolled bellow, with a handful of throwing knives. "Come on!" I don't think she heard me, but my hand waves are enough to draw her attention. She runs to me, grabbing a smaller bag on the way.  </p><p>Just as she's on her way, one of the girls from the Fab Five runs at her with a dagger, I quickly put an arrow in the bow, but before me or Natalie could even do anything, a spear pierced the girl's back and she fell over. </p><p>Natalie sent a quick look back, towards Sebastian who ran to pick up his spear. "Where's Coco?!" She reaches me, out of breath. "I don't know" I keep the arrow in the bow, just in case. </p><p>That is when I spot her: Coco was standing on the crate of weapons, fending off someone's axe and mace. I fire my arrow at the fighting tributes and hear someone screaming out in pain. "Get down from there!" I scream at her. </p><p>Coco jumps off, and shoves her sword through a man trying to take a stab at her with his sword, she hits his unprotected left side and pierces through his body. She then runs the long, circle way towards us. "I had to defend myself agaisnt Marcella <em>and </em>one of the Macho baboons, I killed the guy, now only Marcella is left. Nice shot though, you hit her in the back thigh" </p><p>"I hit.. Marcella?" </p><p>"Yeah, thanks for that, by the way. If you hadn't, she could've striken my ribs. Now lets get the fuck outta here!" She pulls us along and I try to ignore the blood staining her sword as the fighting behind us continues. </p><p>We ran through the familiar hallways of the centre, on our way I noticed we passed through the dinning room and the mini stage where the volunteers are usually announced. </p><p>Soon enough we reach the big grey doors of the entrance. "Come on!" Coco pushes the big doors and we find ourselves breathing the usual stuffy air that is everywhere in Two, even in Main Area. </p><p>Instead of Main area, we see the forest that surrounds it, with roads that lead usually to the outskirts villages, the quarries and The Nut: the center of control of the district, the huge dome was visible even above the treetops. </p><p>"This is so freaky.. that they made a mini version of Two" Natalie looks around, wide eyed and in awe. "We can take refuse in the Nut, let's go. Soon enough other tributes are gonna start appearing and I kind of need to rest my breathing" Coco leads us down the trail we believed lead there. </p><p>"At least Clover's Angels survived the first day" chippers Natalie. "Yay us!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit Ironically, I didnt post this yesterday because I was working on another "Chapter 9" on my original WIP book. So my posting schedule might clash with that, sorey.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sebastian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While the Angels might have left the cornucopia, Sebastian and his alliance aren't giving up that easily, as the first initial bloodbath comes to an end, The Pack wonder what should they do next.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sebastian Aguis</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Male tribute for the 175th hunger games</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alliance: The Pack</strong>
</p><p>I stare down at the huge sturdy young man lying at my feet, his eyes glassy and unmoving. It was a hard fight, Robin did give me a hard time, but I was smarter. </p><p>Not that far away, Gideon and Rosalie wiped their blades over the body of another tribute of the Macho order alliance. A 2v1 that ended in both of them striking him from both sides. The two cousins worked perfectly in the field together, there was no question. Another two of the Macho Order ran furious towards both of them. The two locked a gaze then charged wordlessly. </p><p>Marcella, from her place on the floor, grabbed the remaining throwing knives on the main crate and started throwing them at the last remaining member of The Macho order that was headed in her direction. </p><p>In the middle of the blood stained floor of what looked like the centre's main training room, Aaron and Reyna's swords clashed: fast and calculated. I clench my spear and take a few hesitant steps forward but Reyna, not taking her gaze off of Aaron, yelled; "back off, Seb. He's <em>mine</em>"</p><p>Marcella is all out of throwing knives- they probably aren't her strong suit since she missed all her throws- and readied her axe in preparation to clash with the guy's mace, but I slide closer to her and meet his mace with the iron of my spear. </p><p>The guy grunts and pushes me off him pretty easily, his push is hard enough to almost knock me down but before he even manages to land a hit, Marcella trips him with her axe and he yells out in pain as he drops next to her. </p><p>I step on his chest and raise my spear in preparation to drive it through his heart when I hear another grunt: Aaron is down disarmed, Reyna holds her sword to his chin. "Leave" she commands. "You clearly in a losing match right now" she steps on his throat and points with her sword at me, and at Gideon and Rosalie, each backing their opponents into corners.</p><p>"I don't feel like killing you yet, and facing your alliance would be more fun in the future, so I'll allow your guys to live. If you promise to leave this terf" her voice is as sharp as the blade she was holding to her ex lover's throat. </p><p>Reyna removes her foot from Aaron's windpipe, but keeps the sword close. "Fine" coughs Aaron. "Boys! We're leaving" </p><p>Reyna nods at me and I remove the spear and my foot to let the guy I'm pinning down stand up and run back to his alliance leader. Gideon and Rosalie do the same.</p><p>The four young men walk- well, one limps- to where the exit out of the centre is in real life. As soon as they are out of her sight, Reyna drops her sword and runs towards me and Marcella, kneeling next to her friend:</p><p>"are you okay?!" She asks, frantic. "Sebastian, check the remaining bags for a first aid. Gideon! Rose! Make sure Aaron and his boys don't turn around and break their promise" </p><p>I do as I am told, inside the mouth of the cornucopia theres a big sweet medkit left for whoever would've taken the cornucopia. I bring it back to Reyna, who exchanges quiet words with Marcella I can't make up. "We need to take out the arrow" I tell Reyna. "Are you sure? Taking out the arrow would lead to all the blood kept inside by the arrow spill out, and then we'll have to worry about blood loss-" </p><p>"It's an arrow to the thigh, I don't think you can die from that" Gideon sheaths his blade to his side and walks over to us with Rosalie. "They left the building, and I doubt they'd come back. If we don't take out the arrow, it could lead to infections, and she might not be able to walk" he says dryly. </p><p>Reyna only glares at him in response. "Look, I think he's right" I grab her wrist. "And he just wants to help"</p><p>Marcella still lays on her side, "does anyone here care what I have to say about it?!" She wails. "What? What do you think we should do?" Asked Reyna.</p><p>"I think you should do whatever you can to get me better so I can kill that Bitch! If it means taking out the arrow than take out the fucking arrow!" Marcella groans in pain. "We have a medkit ready, we're taking it out" I argue. "Fine" Reyna grabs Marcella's arm. "But this is going to hurt, Marc" </p><p>"Its <em>fine. </em>Just do it!" Marcella yells at me. I exchange a questioning look with Gideon, who grabs the arrow. I open the medkit and take out some gazes and bandages, along with a sanitary goo that is probably iodine. I smear some of it on one of the gazes and nod at Gideon. "Lucky for you, The arrow didn't cross through your thigh, saves us the complications" tightens his grip. "I'm gonna count to three, One-" </p><p>Reyna grabs Marcella's hand tightly, Rosalie strokes her hair gently. "Two-" </p><p>"Three" </p><p>Marcella's scream echos throughout the training room. It quickly turns into a groan of rage as I apply the gaze to her wound and wrap an extra bandage on her leg. "I am going to fucking <em>decapitate</em> Lexa with my axe" she hissed. "You'll have to get in line first" Reyna chuckles. "Than we'll kill her together, I don't give a fuck as long as she's dead!" Marcella moves to lie on her stomach and crawl towards where her axe was left, still bloody. </p><p>The eight canons finally began firing. "I think we'll have to move so they can take care of the bodies" I remark. "We can't risk moving Marcella too much, and I hope the gamemakers know that" Reyna sends a glare upwards. </p><p>But we were so focused on Marcella, we didn't even notice the bodies got dragged out, the blood smeared on the floor towards the exit. "Well, guess <em>someome </em>already took care of that" I note.</p>
<hr/><p>Night shows us the fallen tributes on the Video screens that usually show the matches line up on this room of the centre: and the lights were dimmed to further the night effect</p><p>all members of the "Victory" alliance (quite ironic) were killed today, also two girls from the "Fab Five" alliance- one of which I killed to save Natalie- and the two boys from The Macho order. </p><p>Instead of districts, the pictures listed their alliance before. </p><p>"You think those girls from the Fab five are still in here, hiding upstairs?" Asks Rosalie. "It's possible, we can check tomorrow" says Reyna sharply. </p><p>The crate that had the weapons on it apparently had an big supply of sleeping bags. The suggestion to simply go upstairs and sleep in a replica of our rooms was thrown around, but we quickly agreed to not leave the cornucopia unguarded, we'll stay here. </p><p>"I'm taking first watch" I announce. No one argues: Gideon shurgs, Marcella is already fast asleep and Rosalie and Reyna simply exchange a weary look and go each into their sleeping bag. </p><p>I am left with a flashlight and a lantern as my only source of light. Which in hindsight, was probably not a good idea, especially since the Macho order boys could waltz in if the wanted to.</p><p><em>They aren't smart enough for that. </em>I chuckle to myself. </p><p>As my two hour shift passes slowly, I find myself thinking about Natalie out there in whatever environment terrain there is, with only a few bags and her two best friends, how is she doing? Is it cold out there? Did the Angels ran into trouble with at least five enemies out there with them?</p><p>I don't know, and the fact I can't go check is killing me. </p><p>
  <em>Going out to find her will only be worse, trying to join up with her alliance will only be worse. There is one person walking out of this alive, you can't stay chummy with her- or with any of these people- for long. Forget her, keep her out of your thoughts!</em>
</p><p>With my brain pressuring me into non stop forgetting Natalie, It only makes it worse: because I find myself asking: Is she thinking about me right now like I am thinking about her? </p><p>I sigh and press the cold flashlight onto my forehead. <em> I gotta stop thinking like this. Preparation week is over..</em></p><p>
  <em>There might be alliances now, but soon it'll turn into every man for himself. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not that any of y'all care but every time I write a Gideon scene I think about Ren from RWBY lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Cameron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cameron takes refuge in a replica of her old neighborhood, she watches The Macho order from afar.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cameron Allen</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Female tribute for the 175th hunger games </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alliance: non</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Day Two</strong>
</p><p>It feels weird, to sleep in your bed when it isn't really your bed. Funny how the gamemakers made a replica of my village in this weird arena without even realizing. </p><p>When I woke up today, I forgot where I was for a minute: I expected to hear mom yelling at Carlos from the kitchen to eat his veggies, and hear dad's complaining about his boss at the mines, when all I heard was silence, I finally remembered that this is an arena, a sick, twisted version of home that is meant to be a simple environment for the entertainment of wealthy face tattooed freaks in the Capitol. </p><p>I don't know what I expected, to find food in the house fridge, but it stood empty, on the counter laid my backpack- the little one I manage to snug at the last minute before running off. I stroke the big blue bruise on my cheek- got it from one of the Macho order guys once Lexa Frey grabbed the bag I was aiming for. </p><p>The little bag contained a pack of crackers, a tiny, tiny ass knife, a canteen of water I filled in the sink of the house and a lighter. I finish the crackers- might as well go set traps for the animals in the forest.</p><p>
  <em>Just like I did back home..</em>
</p><p>I sneak close to house walls, looking for the village bakery just in case the gamemakers were nice enough to let me have this.</p><p>It stood empty, I don't know what I was expecting. </p><p>I continued to sneak closer to the forest when I heard voices: male voices. The Macho order was camping here, Shit. </p><p>I climb to the nearest house's roof and lie down to look down on them. They sit in a circle, sharing an apple. "This sucks" says one of them. "I can't believe you let your ex girlfriend kick us out of the cornucopia with almost nothing" adds another, the one who punched me. "If I hadn't let her, you'd both be dead" replied a third guy, who clearly was the leader by the way the other three stiffed when he talked. </p><p>My limited memory of the tributes this year didnt give me trouble when it came to his name. I knew who he was: Aaron Morgan, especially since his dad Willie and his squad like to waltz in our village every week to hustle up the miners of the village, including my dad. </p><p>I am not surprised that he took control of his alliance: even after losing two of his guys. What I am suprised about is that the scary leader of the other major threat to my survival, Reyna Novice, dated him once back in career centre. </p><p>Since apparently the arena is modeled after Two, the cornucopia is located in the training centre, from between getting punched and running away for my life, I couldn't not notice how gray and colorless and "professional" it looked. </p><p>
  <em>Is this really where they grew up? Are these kids really calling that place their home?</em>
</p><p>"We need to take the cornucopia from them" argues one of them. "We need to <em>rest </em>first, Luke, Marcella and Sebastian could've killed you if it wasn't for this deal we had with Reyna, Cardin's leg is getting worse. When we get rested, we can talk about taking the cornucopia to ourselves" replies Aaron. </p><p>"But we will take it back, right?" Asks the guy who limps- Cardin. "Oh we will, Reyna will watch her allies die one by one, knowing she can't do anything. We'll save her for last as a <em>thank you</em>" Aaron stands up. "I'm going to try and catch something in those woods, Luke, gaurd this spot. I'll be back in an hour, if I'm not-"</p><p>"We'll fuck up whoever who kills you" replied Luke. </p><p>"Good" said Aaron and dissapeared in the woods  </p><p>I decide to wait until he comes back, can't go hunting with him also lurking there, so I might as well watch these three. They seem to like to bicker a lot. </p><p>The two that aren't badly injured, Luke and Viper- <em>what kind of a fucking name is that- </em>spar for a bit, t<em>o</em> get out aggresion, and I can't help but wish they would just kill eachother accidentally- that would be hilarious. The other one watches in envy as he cheers them on. </p><p>Aaron returns after an hour with a rabbit. "This Fucking thing spent an hour running from me. And it's <em>fast. </em>I didn't know forgeing would be that hard" </p><p>I can't help but laugh soundlessly at their inability to survive without the cornucopia. It's just like I told the Capitol audience at my interview, and as much as they hate district 2, I'd like to believe the other districts are rooting for me. Specifically, the outliar ones. </p><p>The four poke it and skin it with the little knives they managed ro get from the cornucopia and use Aaron's sword to cut it into bits. "We gotta make a fire and cook that" points Cardin. </p><p>
  <em>good for you, you know basic survival rules!</em>
</p><p>As they attempt to start their fire, unsuccessfully, I sneak down and circle them, keeping eyes on them at all times as I melt into the shadows of the forest. After setting some traps along a not so obvious trail, I find myself close to the nut, where another group resided outside it. </p><p>A short headed blonde figure patrolled the area, a redheaded other figure leaned on the huge dome, looking so small in comparison to the huge dome shelter. "Seriously, we should tell Lexa that this is a waste of time. Why is she expecting to find food in the cafeteria?" </p><p>Even from afar, I recognize Coco Debree's voice, I kind of like listening to her talk, with the sarcasm and fun demeanor dripping off every word she says. </p><p>The Angels are here. And I might as well stick around to follow them. They are the safest bet after all, aren't they?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Night 2, Clover celebrates his 22nd birthday with Fria and Sepencer, he remembers two significant other birthdays he had.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Clover Tate</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Victor of the 172nd hunger games</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Mentor to Clover's Angels</b>
</p><p>"Happy birthday little man" Spencer pats my back before we down the shot together. "We're the same age" I grumble. </p><p>"Well I'm older, so Happy birthday, little man!" Fria comes back to our table with three more pink tubes, I'm not so sure what's in those, but it makes me feel better so I don't care. </p><p>"I remember when it was your birthday in the arena, the sponsers sent you and the pack a huge ass birthday cake" chuckles Spencer. </p><p>His comment throws me into a whole loop of memories from that night: how Eunice used her throwing knives to cut the cake and how Sabrina from One complained about the calories it'll add to her body, which in return Quartz and I threw some bits at her and it became a whole ass food fight of us Twos and Quartz vs Sabrina and the Fours. </p><p>How it was the last good night before everything went crushing down. </p><p>"Your face seem down- Oh shit- it's because I mentioned your games, is it? I'm sorry" Spencer grabs my hand, it feels so warm to hold it... "why don't you think of a happier year of your birthday...assuming you celebrate those in career school." </p><p>"Of course we celebrate birthdays, we're not androids".  I scoff. </p><p>"Sorry, I thought the whole point of your centre is to train entertaining killers for the cameras" Fria intervenes.</p><p>"I- look you're not <em>wrong, </em>But we got the same education as you do, with the same petty school drama you probably had: ex lovers and cheats, rival friend groups -I mean, look at the tributes this year- and we got it extra since we stayed and <em>Lived </em>in the centre" </p><p>"Were you happy; growing up there?" Fria's gives me a concerned, yet questioning look. </p><p>I don't like thinking about my early years as a trainee, they pretty much sucked until the Angels arrived. "My early experience in the centre was different than others because <em>I </em>made it bad for myself" I sigh. "But I liked feeling independence, living away from my parents. I liked the routine, and I loved the fact I knew how to protect myself if I were to be reaped" </p><p>Fear of the reaping was something I knew was so common in the outlying districts, Spencer and Fria shared a sad look. "Wouldn't you feel all better when you knew there will always someone older, strong and willing that will take your place no matter what?" </p><p>They exchanged another look. "Isn't that what the Mercy act money was for?" I ask. </p><p>"We use the money to better the conditions in the seam, in the mines. We take care of our people first. <em>Then </em>we can start focus on training kids- when they aren't malnourished." Replies Spencer sharply. </p><p>The pink tube is clouding my thoughts a bit, but I can't help but feel a pinch in my gut: <em>how bad is it really out there? </em></p><p>"The factories and the private farm owners have control over the Mercy act money" Fria glares into the distance. "My family barely had anything until I got reaped, and there were uprisings every day- it was like a war within the district" her hand clenched into a fist. </p><p>"When I won, I used my new own money to stop it, to give to those who have nothing so they wouldn't make a fuss over those bastards who still get to keep the money. I bet they <em>are </em>training <em>their</em> kids for the games- you've seen last year and how far my girl lasted, she even fought off the Ones. But to take the place of the young and helpless children that are usually reaped? No, they will <em>never </em>do that" she hissed. "If there's one thing I like about the system of your district is that there are never children forced into this: there are always 17 and 18 year olds ready to make a sacrifice- even if it's for a selfish reason" </p><p>I sit there, stunned, for what seemed like forever. However, It was Spencer who broke the silence: "I'm sorry my question turned into a sad debate. But, do you have a good memory of your birthday from your time in the centre?" </p><p>I think for a bit: most if not all of my good memories from the centre revolved around the Angels. "Actually there is, it was during your games, Fria"</p><p>In response, Fria downs another pink tube. "Nice to see you had a good birthday while I was out there fighting for my life" </p><p>"It was my 15th birthday, the Angels were around 10, when you're ten, they allow you to watch the games with the older kids. When I first came to watch all the older kids who stayed in residential were snobish and treated us like little brats- I'm not saying we weren't- so I wanted their experience to be better" </p><p>"Thats really cute of you" gushes Spencer. </p><p>"They came into the auditorium with all the little excited kids, so I went to look for the Angels and when I did, they showed up with handmade gift cards they wrote themselves. Coco even snuck in a balloon- to this day I don't know where she got it and yelled "happy birthday!" For everyone to see. They didn't care I was older, and neither did I." The memory was a combination of joy and longing in my fuzzy state of mind.</p><p>"They continued to do that every year since" <em>If only they could be here to do that today. Instead of fighting in those same damned games I foolishly fought once. </em></p><p>"There's that smile I like" Spencer punches my shoulder. "Now I'm gonna get us some more to drink okay? Keep smiling. Your Angels are gonna be fine for one night" </p><p>Fria's curls stroke my cheek as she leans her head on my collarbone. "We got you, y'know. In case the angels.."</p><p>"One of them would come back" I insist. "At least one" </p><p>And I'll be there to pick up the pieces if need be. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>from this point on, the order is removed, and we moght focus on a POV character for two chapters at a time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Cameron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 3, Cameron spies on the Angels and runs into Coco. The two share an interesting moment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cam</strong>
  <strong>eron Allen </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Female tribute for the 175th hunger games </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alliance: non </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Day Three </strong>
</p><p>I stayed around the perimeter of the Nut over the night. The Angels didn't come back outside. My traps proved useful, and I scored some rabbit meat for myself, that I decided to keep in my tiny backpack. </p><p>When I woke up on day three, it started raining. </p><p>I told myself I can handle a little rain, and stayed put in my tree, but soon enough, I began shivering in my jacket. The temperature dropped significantly, amd I knew the gamemakers were behind this: they wanted me to go find shelter inside the Nut and run into the Angels. </p><p><em>No thank you</em>, I<em> can stay here and withstand whatever temperature you bastards throw at me. I won't give into your play. </em></p><p>So I continued to watch the sun rise, soon enough I felt the rain grow stronger: to the point it almsot <em>hurted </em>each time a drop hit me. I hugged my knees close to my chest and bury my head in them, the cold seeped through me, my nerves were twitching in protest as I moved them around.</p><p><em>Stop. Being. So. Stubborn. </em>Said a vaguely familiar voice. <em>just sneak inside. The Nut is big, and dry, and heated. You go there </em><em>Or You could stay here and get nemunia if you want, It'll kill you eventually. </em></p><p>"you win this round" I hiss quietly and run the remaining distance to the Nut's huge dome, the big metal doors shriek when I open them, and I take out my knife, ready to see the Angels surround me. </p><p>No one was there. </p><p>I have no idea how to navigate this huge dome, so I found myself walking around aimlessly, looking for any visible heaters. The air was much warmer in here, and I was thankful. </p><p>If only I could find my way in this maze of hallways and control rooms. </p><p>"Cameron?!" </p><p>I clench the knife and turn around, in a fighting stance, my blade was just a few inches from Coco Debree's neck. </p><p>"I hoped I wouldn't run into you, so you can just ran along, find your friends and try to catch me, you can keep dreaming-" </p><p>"You look terrible" her eyes scanned me up and down. Her hair was braided loosly to the side, she was fidgeting with it, her long sword still tied to her back. </p><p>"Why do you care?" I hiss. </p><p>"Because I have eyes" Coco grabbed my arm that held the knife down and lowered it slowly, sliding her hand into mine. "You're shivering.."</p><p>"I'm <em>fine</em>"</p><p>"No you aren't. This can get serious, you are gonna catch something if you don't get warmer" she grabs both my hands and clutches them together in hers. I would never admit this to her, but her hands did make me feel better, they were warm like two little flame balls unfreezing my hands.</p><p>I now realize why the voice from earlier sounded so familiar, it was <em>her </em>voice. "I know a place with a heater, it's also far from our camp so you won't have to worry about Natalie or Lexa. Come on" she takes me through a halway and into what looked like a lounge. "Lexa came here yesterday but found nothing useful so we are camping far from here. But look! There's a heater right there. Don't leave it's side" </p><p>Coco helps me sit down next to it and peels off my wet jacket, she hasitates for a second and I chuckle: "you want to see me take my tanktop" I taunt. "It's to keep you from catching nemunia, dumbass, or hypothermia, I think you already suffering from it" she scoffs. </p><p>The hot steam that came out of there was slowly giving me back feeling in my entire body, It was like a miracle. But I was so tired... I felt my eyelids closing as the hot steam filled all of me with such calmness and warmth..</p><p>
  <em>All I have to do is let it wash over me like...</em>
</p><p>"Don't fall asleep!" Someone slaps me, hard. I can barely remember who that is, she has big hazel eyes and red hair that glows like a halo around her head. <em>She's so close, and warm.. and pretty.. but I am so fucking tired... </em></p><p>"You need to stay awake" she says, her voice soars like it's sounded from miles away. "Stay with me, look at me" she commends, and I happily oblige. </p><p>"Mmmmm....you're gorgeous<em>" </em>I murmur. "And you're so warm.." </p><p>"If it makes you stay awake, its good" she cups my face and I can't help but melt into the warmness of her palms once again. "Maybe you need more skin on skin contact" she wonders to herself before she takes off her jacket and leans forward, with my back to the heater she digs into a position on me, her forhead pressing against mine.</p><p>"We'll stay like that for a little while, but Lexa and Nat are probably starting to worry. Maybe if I stay on you long enough you could sleep it off and be out of the clear" she says quietly. I can't help but smile stupidly: "you wanna stay longer, don't you?" </p><p>"I- you're lucky it's the hypothermia, Allen" her pretty face twist into a mask of anger. </p><p>"Mmmhm. Whatever you wanna tell yourself" I chuckle before the steam and my aching head make sleep wash over me like some river.</p>
<hr/><p>When I wake up, Coco is gone. Obviously. </p><p>I have no idea whether it's day or night right now, but before she left, Coco left me a loaf of bread she probably had in a bag or something. A note was attached to the loaf, written in a tight strict handwriting that was definitely Coco's.</p><p>
  <em>when you wake up and feel better, walk out of here down the hall and left, it'll lead you to double doors that connect to a porch that watches over what is usually the computer center. Meet me there at 12:30 a.m.. Ill be there waiting for you tomorrow and the day after. There's a digital clock over the high shelves. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you don't come, I'd assume you're dead, even if there was no canon. Somehow, I know you'll be there, though. </em>
</p><p>I immediately look up to see that the time is half past three AM, I have no idea how long I've been like this, but I'm hungry like a starved mutt, I devour the loaf of hard bread only to regret it in hindsight. "It's okay" I tell myself out loud. "I'm just gonna go meet her and then I'm out of here. I can check if something else got caught in my trap. </p><p>But I'm meeting Coco just to say thank you, and maybe ask her why. But that's it, after that, I'mma back to my village. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sebastian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Reyna is off scouting, Marcella tells Sebastian and the rest of the pack about her biggest secret: the real reason Aaron broke up with Reyna. It doesn't go too well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sebastian Aguis</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Male tribute for the 175th hunger games</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alliance: the Pack</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Day four </strong>
</p><p>"I'm not sure what is she expecting to find, we sweeped the whole place" Gideon crossed his arms as we watched Reyna's figure walking further and further away from us. </p><p>"Just let her have it. She's going crazy like that after three days of nothing" I shrug. "She'll be back before tonight" </p><p>Marcella half sat; half laid on the ground, her injured leg rests on a pillow we found yesterday in the big crate. When she wasn't worried about sponsers and the other tributes, Reyna spent the last few days fussing around her. "It's better to not question her motives, besides, she can very well take care of herself" </p><p>Reyna was already vanished from sight when I turn in the direction she walked in. "Oh, I'm well aware of that fact" Gideon mutters. </p><p>"I think it's less about finding other tributes and more about finding Aaron" I lean back. "She <em>really </em>hates him. What happened between them anyway?" I turn to Marcella, the keeper of Reyna's secrets and second in command. She obviously knows, right?</p><p>"They were together for a year and a half but seven months ago he broke up with her" says Marcella quietly; and I can sense there's more to the story than that. </p><p>"Bad breakup huh? I guess these games are our way of getting back at our worst enemies and straight out petty squabbles" I chuckle</p><p>"If your shitty ex was in these games, wouldn't you be tempted to at least fight her?" </p><p>I only had one ex before Natalie, and she got cut from the academy almost a year ago, I never got to see her again, thankfully. </p><p>Just a little mention of Natalie fills my heart with the overwhelming emotions..</p><p>
  <em>It was after the interview that I met her on the roof like she asked, no costume change. The evening breeze was nothing cold, but still I felt like shivering.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I found Natalie next to the railing. Her short bob dancing around her face with the wind, her beautiful dress also swaying slightly, she was looking away from me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nat, you know Its for the best that we don't see eachother after tonight. I would never be able to fight you. And what if we're the last two standing?- oh makers, I don't even wanna think about it-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I get it" she cuts me off. "I just wish there was another way." "Sadly; there isn't" I rub my hand on her back; pulling her close to me. She buries her face in my chest and starts sobbing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have no idea how long we stayed like this, I remember how she pulled away, her eyes puffy and red but still beautiful, she stood up on her tiptoes and pulled me to a kiss, the longest and most desperate one we had ever. I stay in her kiss until I run out of air, cupping her face. "I'm not gonna let Reyna hurt you, no matter what" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know you won't" she chuckles softly. "I- I love you, Sebastian"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hasitate, but if it's the last time I'll see her- and I'm gonna make sure it will be- I'll damn right say it: "I love you too, Natalie" </em>
</p><p>"Sebastian, did you have anyone back in the centre?" Rosalie brings me back to reality. "Of course he had, did you see how he was daydreaming until now?" Marcella scoffed. "Tell us, who is it?" </p><p>"No one you care about" I immediately reply. "Come <em>On </em>Reyna isn't here, you can tell us!" Marcella taunts. </p><p><em>What does Reyna being here has to do with my love life? </em>"won't you just run back to her and tell on me anyway?" </p><p>Marcella frowned deeply. "I'm more than just her secret spiller. And I don't tell her <em>everything</em>" </p><p>"Yeah, I bet she is a horrible secret keeper, I bet you don't wanna tell her <em>Your </em>secrets" intervenes Gideon. "Reyna is a great secret keeper!" Argues Marcella. "I tell her most of my secrets" </p><p>"Hear that? She said most" Gideon smirked. Marcella sat there, speechless for a second. "I- as if you tell Sebastian anything!" She attacks him. </p><p>"I don't need to, we aren't interested in the secrets like you girls" </p><p>Marcella flicks him on the head. </p><p>"You keep Reyna's secrets, you tell her others'. Have you ever kept a secret <em>from</em> her?" I raise my eyebrow in question. "Of course" Marcella moves around uncomfortable. "I can keep secrets from her" </p><p>"No you can't" Taunts Gideon. "I bet when she gets back you'll tell her that Seb and I trash talked her" </p><p>"I won't, I'm not dumb" replies Marcella. "And you'll be surprised how many secrets I keep from her" </p><p>"Oh yeah, like what? Like Aaron?" I fire at her. </p><p>Marcella gasps, unable to talk. "I saw your face when you said they broke up. He broke up with her for a reason and I bet you know what it is" </p><p>"I- there's no way I'm talking to <em>You </em>about it" Marcella's voice is sharp. "Why not?" I cross my arms. "You wanna prove you can keep a secret from Reyna, then prove it by telling us a secret you kept from her. Why did Aaron broke up with her?" </p><p>"He got tired of her" Marcella answers quickly. "Why? She looks amazing and they match personality wise, why would he get tired?" Gideon pushes her. "Stop! Okay? It's non of your business." Marcella crawls further away from us. </p><p>"I think the people deserve to know, I think <em>Reyna </em>deserves to know. Why are you keeping this from her?" I ask, I genuinely wanna know. This is a huge secret, probably. Why would she hide it? </p><p>"Because he found someone new to fuck." Marcella's voice is not higher than a whisper. "You?" I ask quietly.</p><p>"Oh Hell No!" She yells out. "I'll <em>never</em> get near that bastard. But Vanessa and Liberty did. He liked to mess around with both of them and when I caught on, they begged me to keep this a secret from Reyna, they.. had stuff. Stuff about my family- Liberty's dad owns the biggest quarry around. My dad works under him..." she didn't even finish the sentence but I caught on. </p><p>It was at this moment we heard a soft gasp from behind Gideon: Reyna was back, she was there, holding her sword in one hand, with the other covering her mouth. Her shock quickly turned to anger as she turned on her heels and ran back the way she came. </p><p>We all stood up, Marcella pushing herself up with a spear as a cane. "We have to go after her" I order. "Where do you think she's going?" </p><p> Far off screams sounded in the distance. "I have a feeling about the direction" </p><p>The screams were followed by a canon, and another scream- this time of rage- echoes through the halls. We try to find the epicenter of them and it leads us to the kitchen as another canon follows. </p><p>We reach there just in time to see Liberty on the floor, her two alliance members lay on the red stained floor around her, one is decapitated, the head rolled just at my feet as I try to hold in the bile. </p><p>"Please, Please-! I don't know how you found out- but please-" Liberty pleads. </p><p>"You stole my boyfriend from me and then blackmailed my best friend to lie to me about it- in these games you want me to <em>Spare </em>you?!" Reyna spits, her neck and bits of her face are covered in blood- and we all knew it wasn't hers. </p><p>Liberty tries to attack Reyna with a short sword, but Reyna sees it, and in one quick motion, separates Liberty's arm from her elbow. The other girl screams as the hand and the sword land on the blood covered floor with a <em>Clank. </em></p><p>"Your daddy can't help you now" Reyna hisses and takes it on herself to put the girl out of her misery. </p><p>The third and final canon fires. </p><p>Reyna finally turns to all of us, standing agape at her achievement. "I was going to go call you to help me out with them, but once I heard the <em>news </em>I decided this is my business to finish" she wipes her forhead with an unstained part of her jacket. "Let's go back, okay?"</p><p>Her voice sounds tired and broken at the same time. Non of us dare to argue. As soon as we reach the cornucopia, Reyna takes to upstairs. "The commune showers still work, I hope that so does the laundry room. Marcella? Rose?" She looks at her friends in question, her gaze hasitant, a bit childlike even. <em>She wants them on her side. </em></p><p>"I'll come with you. I gotta wash up the wound" Marcella drags her spear cane towards where Reyna stood. Rosalie joins in: "It's like the training centre all over again" she smiles awkwardly. "But this time there are no other girls in line we need to intimidate" </p><p>As the three walk away, I exchange a look with Gideon. We don't say anything, but we both share the same feeling. </p><p>
  <em>Reyna is too big of a threat. Maybe we should leave as soon as we can. </em>
</p><p>Night shows the first deaths since the cornucopia:  the fab five alliance is officially gone. And I have a feeling Reyna will go confront the Macho order soon. The question, do I wanna follow her?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Day five </strong>
</p><p>When I wake up, I find Reyna awake. </p><p>Sure, the last watch went to her, and she seems to take it pretty seriously, holding her longsword tightly in her hand as she watches over the doors that lead to the centre's entrance. </p><p>"Are you okay?" I sit down next to her.</p><p>"Do you really care?" She says, monotonous. </p><p>"What is it with you and thinking I don't care? I do care about you, Reyna. We are in this till the end" </p><p>"I saw how you looked at me yesterday. You were scared. I can't really blame you. When I washed myself in the shower, I found myself feeling scared too" she traces her finger across the blade, it's pretty heavy, and I can't help but admire the way she carries it around effortlessly. </p><p>"You were angry, and it's..kind of my fault" I chuckle nervous. "I forced Marcella into telling" </p><p>"The fact Liberty blackmailed her to keep it from me.. who knows what'll happen to her father now that I killed his daughter- oh <em>makers</em>" she puts her hands over her head. "I fucked up- I fucked up real bad" </p><p>"I'm sure Marcella's dad would be fine. Adults can't be <em>that </em>petty. Can they?" </p><p>This doesn't seem to cheer her up. "Just look at me, I killed out of pettiness" </p><p>"And you'll do it again. That's how the games work and both dads know it. I bet the parents of the girl I killed in the cornucopia would be pissed, but they will get over their loss. It's the games and you gotta except that it'll never change" </p><p>Reyna sniffled then sighed. "I guess you're right" she looks over to her sleeping friends. "Do you think they can forgive me?" </p><p>"I think it's my apology they need to expect. I hope they will, we are the Pack. Remember? A pack stays together, hunts together, survives together. Both wolf and career packs. Until it's down to us, okay?"</p><p>" 'Makers Sebastian. You always know what to say to cheer me up" she punches my shoulder, smirking that usual smirk of hers. Her dark brown eyes flicker in the florescent lights of the training room replica. She leans her head on my shoulder and I look over at her lean tall form. </p><p>
  <em>You are not that bad of a person. But how can I keep you from hurting Natalie when you hate her so much?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Cameron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After meeting Coco again, Cameron runs away from the Nut, she spies after The Macho order again and discovers their plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part A of chapter 15 (can you even split a chapter??) Funny how this work and my WIP have rhe same word count rn. (Not until after this chapter though)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cameron Allen </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Female tribute for the 175th hunger games</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alliance: non</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Day Five</strong>
</p><p>It took me all of last night to find the Fucking exit from that place, and I had to pay attention so I won't be seen by the other two Angels. </p><p>Coco made it clear she wouldn't hurt me:</p><p>
  <em>I strolled down the way she told me to on the note. I ended up in that thin balcony watching over the computer system, just like Coco said I would. It wasn't a trap after all, still, I clenched my knife tighter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Cameron" Coco emerged from the shadows on the other side of this balcony. "How are you feeling?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Um, better, thanks for asking? I guess." I chuckle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm glad you were able to sleep it off, maybe you should find a blanket somewhere, it'll help you-" "why did you help me?" I cut her off. "I'm your enemy, and yet you saved my life." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't have enemies" Coco clicked her tounge. "Well, maybe except Reyna- but you aren't my enemy, you're just another tribute" </em>
</p><p><em>I don't answer to that immediately. Coco continues: "I wanted you to join our alliance, but you weren't up for it. But that doesn't mean I won't still care if you find yourself in a life </em>threatening<em> situation" </em></p><p>
  <em>"But I dunked on your centre, I humiliated all of you at that interview" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's how Lexa sees it, I think you might have a point there" Coco brushes a strand of red hair from her face. "I mean, the food in Lex's bag is about to be over, what are we gonna do then? So far we didn't get any sponser gifts" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can teach you how to catch stuff in the forest" I blurt. Coco's eyes light up immediately. "You will really do that for me?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's the least I can do, as a thank you for saving my life" I shrug. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I'm honest, it's less about settling a debt and more because.. I wanted to, I wanted to help her, to teach her. That smile she has on, that stupid smile.. it's the most beautiful thing in the world- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did I think that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coco puts a hesitant hand on my shoulder. "Thank you Cameron, thank you so much" without any warning, she pulls me into a hug and I can't help but fluster a bit. Sure, we were even closer yesterday, but I was half unconscious and not in the right mind.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coco pulls back and gives me one last smile. "I'll meet you in the forest tomorrow. Stay alive til then, huh?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will" I reply, before I go back to the lounge I made camp in, collected my stuff and started looking for the exit. </em>
</p><p>Now Im finally able to breath in the wet forest air, it calms me down as I walk as quickly and quietly as I can across it, looking for my hidden traps. </p><p>I find the tree I slept in two days ago and climb it again, the snare I set up close doesn't have anything in it, and I can't help but suspect someone here must be taking the animal that get caught in these, and I think I know who. </p><p>Not a minute later I see Luke from the Macho order back near the snare. "There's nothing in this one too. I'm starting to think they aren't that good" he snarls. </p><p>"Since they gave us food over the last two days, I suggest you stop saying that. Maybe the animals are shy, or moved to another area of the forest" replies one of the other three, Viper, I think?</p><p>"It doesn't matter" Aaron enters the scene. I recognize him solely based on the way Luke and Viper tensed up when he spoke. He helps out the last member of the alliance -who seems to be feeling much better- get closer. </p><p>"The truth is, we have no kills since the cornucopia. Did you hear those canons yesterday? Reyna and her alliance are scoring" Aaron snarls. He reminds me of his dad in so many ways: the way he stood, the way he ordered the other three around, every thing he did screamed <em>Captain Morgan, the legendary bitch boss. </em></p><p>"You're just mad because your ex killed your other ex, the same ex you broke up with your ex for" Luke taunts. Aaron punches a tree. "I didn't give a FUCK about Liberty the minute she entered the games. The reality is that we need to score some kills, fast, because we are not doing well with sponsers and we can't let these traps get food for us"</p><p>"But this meat is pretty damn good" adds Viper. </p><p>"Listen to me: we are gonna raid the Nut, today. I bet Clover's Bitches are hiding in that one, maybe even that stupid outliar too" Aaron commands. "What about me? Should I come?" Asks the guy who limps a bit- I can't remember his name. </p><p>"The girl who injured you is gonna be there" says Aaron. "you think you're up for this, Cardin?" </p><p>Cardin stands up taller. "I wanna a rematch with that redhead bitch" </p><p>He's talking about Coco then.. I try to stay as quiet as I can while I slip down the tree, it works, and the group proceeds to circle around the Nut to get in somehow else. </p><p>I have to warn her, since she's coming here already, I can do that. As I sneak closer to the Nut's main entrance I keep my eyes as low as I can that I don't seem to notice i ran into someone.</p><p>I immediately pull out the knife, but it's just Coco. "Hey, I finally managed to convice Lexa I have a good reason to leave, where do we start?" </p><p>"We go back" I push past her. "Your alliance is in danger" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day five continues as Clover watches</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Clover Tate </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Victor of the 172nd hunger games</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mentor to the Alliance Clover's Angels </strong>
</p><p>I sit up straighter as my screen is split in two, on the first one: Coco and Cameron, running towards the Nut, and on the second one, Natalie and Lexa, sitting together and eating the last bits of food- Coco promised to come back with meat so they might as well- completely unaware of the situation. </p><p>Fria and Spencer agreed to help me pay attention to my three tributes. Holden and Talia, who's alliances are bigger than mine, use only one extra friend of theirs: Holden called for America to help- now that America's alliance is officially gone- and Talia called on a friend from district 4, Kaito Tallarico, victor of the 165th games. </p><p>"They are gonna be fine" Fria pats me on the shoulder. "They can take care of themselves pretty good, and Coco's on her way" </p><p>"Aaron also scored an 11" I remind her. </p><p>"I'm sure Lexa and Natalie can hold their own against those barbarians" Spencer was the one to answer me. </p><p>Coco and Cameron reached the big metal doors of the Nut; together they opened it and ran inside. "Which direction is your camp?" Asks Cameron, urgent. </p><p>Coco doesn't answer and instead pulls her along. </p><p>On the other screen, Natalie polishes her knives. Lexa paces around. "Where do you think Coco is gonna get food in the forest?" </p><p>"I don't know, maybe fruit?" Natalie shrugs. "No, she said she'll bring meat. How? I bet she's running off on us"</p><p>Natalie frowns. "Don't say that, Coco is our best friend. She wouldn't have abandoned us. And she wouldn't have left the alliance without saying goodbye properly" </p><p>Lexa sighs. "You're right, maybe these games started making ne paranoid over yesterday's kills-" she stops. "Did you hear that?"</p><p>"Hear what?" Natalie was in the midst of biting on an apple. </p><p>It was in that moment a spear missed her in a few inches. </p><p>Lexa immediately picked up her bow and put an arrow in it, firing into the shadows. Nothing happened.</p><p>And then the four guys of the Macho order changed forward with their swords and maces. </p><p>I grip Spencer's hand so tightly it turns white. Lexa fires arrow after arrow, immobilizing the limping one as he yelled out in pain. The rest continued their charge, ignoring their friend. </p><p>Natalie immediately stood up and managed to duck the sword of Viper infront of her, with her long range knives, there wasn't much that she could do and niether could Lexa. They both resorted to ducking and avoiding the hits but missing their shots- they were long distance fighters, this wasn't their element.</p><p>They needed Coco.</p><p>Coco was going as fast as she could, Cameron Allen had to really push it to catch up with her. </p><p>Natalie was fighting both Luke and Viper, but as she ducked below Luke's mace, she found herself in a perfect position to strike Viper and she did: shoving her throwing knife into his side, he yells out in pain and drops, leaving her to focus on fighting Luke. </p><p>Lexa held her metal bow against Aaron's sword, pushing off his hits, earlier she hit his palm, leaving him to slash at her with only his right hand.  </p><p>Things looked like they were about to get better, but then Natalie made a crucial mistake, the last knife left her hand and met thin air, not getting close to Luke at all.</p><p>He picked her up- pretty easily since she weighted only about 100 pounds- his hands closing around her throat as she kicked air, trying to breal free. Lexa was all focused on Aaron, and Coco was just a minute away: <em>please, please run faster!</em></p><p>Coco bursted through the door just was Luke snapped Natalie's neck. </p><p>The canon silenced everything. </p><p>I remember I stood there, mouth agape, unable to move, I remember Fria and Spencer calling my name, I remember Holden came and walked me out off the mentors room. But as soon as I reached my floot back in the tribute center, I crushed on the sofa and remembered nothing.</p><hr/><p>When I woke up, I found someone petting my head slowly, Fria. "Good, you're awake." </p><p>"What.. what are you doing here?"</p><p>"It's my compound, remember? You're just a guest in it" she chuckles sadly. </p><p>I sit up. "What time is it?" "Half past midnight, the anthem already played and I told big scary Nix guy that Spencer is looking out for your Angels" </p><p>As soon as she mentioned the Angels, today's memories hit me like a train. "Lexa and Coco, are they..?" </p><p>"They are <em>physically</em> fine, last time I visited the room they were yelling at eachother, Lexa blames Coco for Natalie's death" </p><p>"What happened after Natalie..?" I can't even let the word out, what is wrong with me?! Fria seems to understand though: </p><p>"Coco immediately jumped on Luke, She got a few good scratches on him but he and Aaron ran like pussies once Coco entered rage mode, they left their other injured friend behind at Coco's mercy. He... ended up with three arrows in his body but it was Coco's sword through his chest that finally killed him, poor guy.." </p><p>Three canons, three faces broadcasted in the sky tonight. Natalie is one of them... </p><p><em>You knew it was bound to happen, didn't you? </em>Says a bitter voice in my head. <em>Not all of them could survive, it was for the best, now they don't have to fight eachother. </em></p><p>All I can do is arrange a proper, beautiful burial for Natalie, and hope Lexa and Coco won't end up the same fate. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Lexa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 6, heartbroken Lexa and guilt ridden Coco attempt to talk yesterday's events out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lexa Frey </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Female tribute for the 175th hunger games </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alliance: Clover's Angels </strong>
</p><p>It's morning again, I can tell by the digital clock hanging in the lounge area of the Nut. I went back here last night, couldn't stay where our old camp was. </p><p>It was too hard</p><p>I couldn't be near Coco either, I told her where I'm staying, but I couldn't bare to stay near her. So we parted ways for the night. </p><p>My hands were full fighting Aaron, and she went off to get food yet returned with nothing. If she hadn't left so stupidly, she could've taken Luke <em>and </em>Viper with ease. </p><p>Instead I saw her run inside with that outliar village bitch. How dare she?! </p><p>I lean against the cabinet, last night, I couldn't let my guard down, just in case the outer village bitch is here to finish me off. If it meant staying up all night, so be it. </p><p>
  <em>Clover would understand my desire to split, right? He must've seen what happened. He's in the same pain I am. </em>
</p><p>Something inside me tells me he would be disappointed with that decision. He'd like me to stick with Coco for a little longer, there are ten tributes remaining, at least wait until the finale 8. </p><p>I also know justice is with him. Coco was my best friend for almost a decade now, so was Natalie, and Natalie wouldn't want us to point blaming fingers at anyone but Luke and Aaron. </p><p>I stand up shakingly, drink some water from the tap and leave the lounge room. </p><p>My bag officially ran out of food, but I still have a big canteen, that I filled with water, a medkit, some rope, a lighter and two sleeping bags, up until now we took turns.. guess we won't have to do that anymore.. </p><p>I fling the backpack over my shoulder and start with the left corridor. Lexa was at the supervision center two days ago for something- something I now realize probably involved Cameron Allen- and she might take refuge there. </p><p>It seems my suspicion was correct: Coco was leaning on the railway, watching over the computer room below, her sword tied to her back. I feel a little pinch of guilt in my heart for taking her only source of food and water. </p><p>"Coco" I call to make myself known. </p><p>She looks up, her eyes are red and I see black bags below her eyes, she hadn't slept either. I drop my backpack and wrap my arms around her, she seems to melt at the embrace almost instinctively. Wrapping her hands against my back like she did so many times before. </p><p>"I came to apologize" I pull out of the hug. "But you were right, it was my fault for insisting on leaving." She whispers, and looks like she's gonna cry again.</p><p>"You were trying to do us some good. I know it was with Cameron but-" I exhale "-I don't care. She claimed she was a real survivor back in her interview and if that's the least bit true, she can teach you some tricks so we can both score" </p><p>Coco plays with her loose, messy braid. "She was.. after you.. left. She taught me how to make a quick snare before running off, she felt like she should give me some space to deal with the emotions..."</p><p>"Is she really that nice?" I scoff. </p><p>"She's.. " Coco thinks for a second. "She's stubborn, but I guess that's what you become when you grow up poor like her. She hates Aaron with every fiber of her being, and she was the one who informed me the Macho order are gonna ambush you, she heard them talk." </p><p>"You have a crush on her, do you?" </p><p>Coco immediately jumps back. "What?? What are you talking about?!" </p><p>I narrow my eyes at her. "See? This defensive position gives you away" </p><p>Coco stays in defense position. "I- she's.. okay. But its not like I have a crush on her, she's not my type." </p><p>"She's obviously your type, ever since you told us you like them, I knew you'd end up crushing on those hard to get girls" I smirk- the first real smile I could master since yesterday. </p><p>Coco sits down with her back to the railing. "She's pretty, and one time we sat really close to eachother and I really wanted to lean in and kiss her, but- it doesn't mean anything"</p><p>"You could never hide things that well from me. I got you figured out from the start" </p><p>Coco's expression sours. "I always hated how you could always guess" </p><p>I sit next to her, the railing digging into my back. "It's.. cool. If you like her. She can stay, I guess. But please, don't.. let her become Natalie's replacement"  </p><p>Coco takes my hand. "Never, she can never replace what we and Nat had." She collects her knees to her chest. "Besides, I don't think she'd like to stick around, she hates the Nut, and she knows you aren't really fond of her" </p><p>"I can pretend" I protest. </p><p>"It's okay. Its just like back in training, she wasn't into that alliance thing and she still isn't. So I guess I should stop trying" she looks down. Her hair covers her face so I can't see what she's thinking. </p><p>"Maybe you shouldn't. Yes, I'd Like her not to be with us, but you can still go meet her once a day or something, so you can learn to catch food and shit, and talk to her." I shrug. </p><p>Coco's eyes light up. "Thanks, Lex. I just hope she'll be up for this"</p><p>A low shriek cuts her off, and we both stand up to catch the oh so familiar silver parachute. Containing something big: it's a pot, filled to the brim with hot rice and a cut, roasted chicken. Our first sponser gift.</p><p>"Look, it has a note attached" Coco waves a little piece of paper. "It's from Clover, he says: 'stay strong, Angels, and stay together until you can't anymore'" </p><p>I look up at the seemingly impenetrable dome above us. Smiling.. </p><p>
  <em>One of us still might return home with you, Clover. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who's y'all candidate for winning?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Cameron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cameron meets up with Coco and together they spy on Luke and Aaron.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Cameron Allen </b> <br/><br/><b>Female tribute for the 175th hunger games </b> <br/><br/><b>Alliance: non</b> </p><p>I watch the sun slowly rise on top of my house's roof.  <br/><br/>I will never get used to the insane replication the gamemakers pulled off on this quell arena. I wonder how the hell would they even know what Two looks like when their head is so far up in their fancy ass. </p><p>Far below me; Aaron and Luke sit; already awake. Luke is shirtless and the bandages around him look sloppy and poorly put toegther, my guess is that Aaron did this, and that he is clearly not a healer. </p><p>Someone climbs on top of the roof behind me and I instinctively reach for my knife. "Damn, relax, it's just me" Coco whispers. "This house is pretty neat, you can see the whole outer villages from here" </p><p>"It's my house, back in Two"</p><p>"They made a replica of your house, that is so fucking cool!" Coco raises her voice a bit and I immediately shush her. "Be quiet. We're spying on these bastards for a bit and then we'll go get some food" </p><p>"Or I could just slip down there and kill both of them" Coco sent her hand towards her sword. "No" I grab her hand. "Not yet" </p><p>"Why not? They are <em>right there</em>" argued Coco. </p><p>"Because look-" I point to the edge of town, where a rumble sounded far away. "A sand storm" </p><p>The storm was more carrying more than just sand, I could see the faint shapes of rocks in various sizes inside. Coco and I were high enough to avoid the most of it, but below us, Aaron and Luke were going to take most of the damage, and by the way they both ran like madmen, they realized it too. </p><p>Coco's eyes trailed on Luke, who was clearly falling behind due to the wounds she inflicted on him. Her mouth curling into a thin smirk. </p><p>"He isn't gonna make it" she whispers quietly. </p><p>Aaron who was maybe 20 feet faster, stopped to yell encourages and complains at Luke, who was now pushing the edge of his strength. I can't really make up his words, but he sounds <em>annoyed. </em></p><p>Luke dropped to his knees, the sandstorm was closing in. He yelled at Aaron to come back and help him. I exchange a look with Coco, it was obvious to both of us what Aaron was gonna do:</p><p>And he did: he turned to look at his alliance member one last time before speeding his pace. </p><p>The worst of the sandstorm might have been down there, but sand still aimed to cover Coco and I, I pushed her down at the roof, shielding her from it  </p><p>Luke canon's fired, and I felt the huge gash of wind above us, still I didn't let go and closed my eyes tightly. Another canon fired in the distance. </p><p>"I think you can get off now" Coco murmers from below me. I immediately jump off and dust my clothes, not daring to meet her eyes. </p><p>"One down, one to go" she looks at the direction Aaron had ran off to. "And congrats on helping me survive the first hazzard of the games, shall we go get some meat?" </p><p>"Sure, yes" I snap out of my daze and slip back down into the village. "That's a nice hideout you got here. No ones came to look for tributes here?" Coco breaths heavily, looks like she's not ready for the climb up and down. </p><p>"The Pack came yesterday, but couldn't find me here. They've been taking refuse in the cornucopia- I mean, your training centre. And I don't think they are about to leave soon. </p><p>It's at that very moment we watch Sebastian Aguis and his alliance friend walk out of the woods. I immediately pull Coco down at the porch to hide, but they didn't seem to even notice. </p><p>"You think we can find some food for ourselves here?" Asks Sebastian's friend. Sebastian doesn't answer, it probably concerned his friend, Because I could hear the worry in his voice. "Seb? Are you sure you're all good?" </p><p>"I'm fine" Sebastian answers dryly, I can tell he's not fine just by listening to his voice. Coco seems very upset all of a sudden. <em>Natalie loved Sebastian. </em>She mouths. <em>My guess is that he loved her back. </em></p><p>And now he lost her, no wonder he's upset. "Come on, we gotta get out of here" I whisper. We walk as low as we can through the front porches of the houses, Sebastian doesn't even move from his spot as we walk past him and his friend. </p><p>Just as we get swallowed in the shadows of the forest, I dare to speak. "Where do you think the other Pack members are?" </p><p>"I think they splitted" says Coco quietly. "There was another canon besides Luke's, I would be very delighted if that canon belonged to Reyna or something, saves us the trouble."</p><p>"I think it takes more gut to kill the only 12 scorer of this quell" i reply. "It means we have to be alert, Aaron and the other two Pack members are lurking around." </p><p>"You're right, I better be careful when I walk back to Lexa, same goes for you when you turn back to your village." </p><p>"I'm always careful" I chuckle. "I have no doubt" Coco winks back. </p><p>We ended up catching a squirrel and two birds, which I gave Coco to eat with Lexa while I keep my squirrel. "See you around in Two days, Debree" I wave to her before quietly sneaking closer and closer to the village.</p><p>I cast one last glance at her figure growing further and further away, her red hair shines like a beacon still. <em>you don't have to fear for her. She can and will kill without a second through if she runs into someone or something, she can't trust. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sebastian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Night 7, Sebastian recalls the morning's events as he and Gideon comfort eachother</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sebastian Aguis </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Male tribute for the 175th hunger games </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alliance: The Pack (formally)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Night Seven</strong>
</p><p>"Thank the makers, someone's looking out for us" Gideon catches the silver parachute and lets out the big pot of mashed potatoes and chicken we got from the sponsers. "C'mon, it's dinner" Gideon calls out.</p><p>"The anthem is about to play" I reply. "So what?" Frowns Gideon, but I can see the flinch in his eye. </p><p><em>He's doing this on purpose, its his way to avoid his grief over what happened this morning. </em>I tell myself. </p><p>I don't like to think about it either, but as the seal of panem floated in the sky, accompanied by the usual anthem and baring Rosalie's picture first, I can't:</p><hr/><p>
  <em>It was Rose's turn to take the last/early morining shift, and I was happy to just wake her up and go to sleep myself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A scream caused me to jump up awake, it also alerted the rest, as Rosalie was battling two people alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At first I thought it was Luke and Aaron, but when I joined the action alongside the others, we all took a horrified step back:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dolls we were so used to kick, to cut with out various weapons, now came to life, with weapons of their own. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We all rushed to help Rosalie, Even Marcella, who started feeling much better due to an antibiotic we got from sponsers and could swing an axe at the dummies pretty well, effectively cutting off their heads like she did back at the academy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gideon and his Cousin were now fighting back to back with at least six dummies, Rosalie was lunging and cutting at their assailants, and Reyna did a 180 pivot to cut off two dummies' heads with one sweep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We all were quite sure we had this; when suddenly Rosalie doubled over, her short sword dropped to the floor after her. Gideon immediately rushed over to her as I took his place in holding off the dummies. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A canon fired in the distance</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A dagger was buried in Rosalie's chest, and she started seizuring, desperately trying to let air into her lungs, but it was clear the dagger pierced her lung, she was beyond saving.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I looked away when her canon fired. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We can't fight them all, we gotta move" I tell Reyna, she nods, and singals Marcella to follow her. "Come on!" I yell at Gideon as I impale a dummy with my spear. He doesn't move away from Rosalie's body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on, Hannigan!" Reyna yells at Gideon too. "We have to leave her" Reyna's voice breaks at the last part of the sentence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I resort to dragging Gideon by force towards the centre's entrance as Reyna and Marcella cover for us, when we both crush outside, I notice the sun barely rose. It was pretty early in the morning. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyna and Marcella tumble outside, out of breath. "It's clear the gamemakers didn't want us at the cornucopia if they bothered to make the mutts chase us until we got outside" Reyna coughs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why would they do that?" Marcella was leaning on her axe for support, the effort must've taken a toll on her injury. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They are planning something" I hiss, still holding Gideon. Rosalie's death brought Natalie's memory all over again, and I am <span class="u">tired</span>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sebastian, what's wrong?" The concern on Reyna's face seems genuine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think we should split" I sigh. "It's the final 8 now. If we work on taking out whoever's left in pairs, we'd be more successful" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was me completely bullshiting my way into an excuse. I couldn't stay that long with the girls, I couldn't watch as they'll inevitably die. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Reyna's face showed clear disappointment, but she nodded. "I understand. Marc and I will go together, hopefully we'll see you guys again" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"May the odds be ever in your favor" adds Marcella quietly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There were no hugs, non of us could do more then simply turn away from eachother as Reyna and Marcella turned to the trail leading to the Nut, and I followed Gideon, who seemed to pick himself up, towards the outer villages.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"Do you think the Allen girl is around here?" Asks Gideon with his mouth full.</p><p>"I don't know" I refuse to eat, but Gideon simply gave me a glare, no scolding. That was usually my job. </p><p>"You should eat" he warns. </p><p><em>Just when I thought I'd avoid the scolding.... </em>"you seem to take your cousin's death pretty well, forgive me for not doing the same"</p><p>Gideon sets down his plate that we found in the kitchen. "Who says I'm taking it well? I'm saying you haven't eaten properly since night five. If I can eat after Rose's death. You can after Natalie's" </p><p>At the mention of her death I feel that seething rage babbling inside me again. "I can't! The fact I don't know how it happened, I don't know who I need to punish, so excuse me for being <em>Frustrated</em>" </p><p>"But you knew" replies Gideon simply.</p><p>"Knew what"</p><p>"That she'd have to die sooner or later. You thought she'd die by Reyna's hands, but she didn't, be glad you won't have to worry about fighting her" </p><p>I take in his reason in quiet. <em>He does have a point. </em>"C'mon, you know I'm right" Gideon picks up his plate again. I sigh. "How do you know what to say?"</p><p>"That's what keeps me from breaking down. The fact I don't have to worry about fighting Rose" he says quietly. </p><p>I don't have a reply for that. </p><p>"Anyways, let's change the subject. You said the gamemakers must be planning something. What do you think it is?" Gideon leaned back at the living room of the random house we claimed to ourselves. </p><p> "A feast, probably" I say gravely. Gideon sits there, thinking. "That's a logical conclusion" he shrugs. "What do you suggest we do in case it is a feast? Should we go?" </p><p>I lie back, staring at the wood panels on the house's roof, it reminds me of my parents' house. "I don't think we'd have a choice" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 8, the Capitol is buzzing about the Quell's offical final 8. Clover knows it's just going to get more harsh then ever now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Clover Tate </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Victor of the 172nd hunger games </strong>
</p><p><strong>Mentor to the alliance </strong> <strong>Clover's Angels</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Day 8.</strong>
</p><p>"I swear, if I hear the words 'final' and 'Eight' again, I'm going to punch someone, screw public image" Fria bursts through the door to the mentors room, Spencer and I look up from the screens to greet her. </p><p>"I can infer from this that the Capitol are <em>very</em> excited over the final eight, am I right?" I chuckle. </p><p>"You have no idea" Fria makes a face before she drops down in the chair next to mine. "Every single interviewer I met today asked me who am I rooting for: I told them Coco and and walked away" </p><p>"I do prefer Lexa myself" Spencer leans back. "As an archer, I cant help admire her precision with the bow" </p><p>"As long as they won't have to fight eachother" I sigh. "What are their chances in the audience's mind?"</p><p>"Coco has 1 in 4 chance, Lexa 1 in 5. But the audience like the fact they stuck together unlike the Pack" says Fria.</p><p>"Speaking of The Pack, Reyna seems to have the same odds as Coco, people would very much like to see them sword fight eachother" Spencer adds. </p><p>"I sure hope they won't get the chance, Reyna is- and I hate to say it- slightly better" I let my head fall on the keyboard.  </p><p>A full minute of silence passed.</p><p>"Look, you gotta go sleep" Fria finaly blurts. "I do sleep" I argue.</p><p>"Taking little ten minute naps in the break room doesn't count" Spencer adds. "Look, it's not like I can ask you to spend the night watching the Angels, so I take care of them myself, as I should" </p><p>"Yes you can!" Fria slaps my wrist. "That's why we came here this year in the first place!" </p><p>Spencer takes my other hand. "Holden and Talia are worried about you, But they know we can connect with you better. So we're asking you, as your best friends, Please go have some sleep" </p><p>I can't let myself give in to the dreams, not again. They were bearable before, but since Natalie's death, I couldn't sleep for more than 20 minutes at a time, And that was if I was <em>really </em>exhausted. </p><p>"I can't" I whisper. "Even when I try" </p><p>Fria and Spencer exchange looks. "What if you won't be alone?" </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"We can help you, be there while America can watch the Angels and send for you if something comes up" says Fria. "If you want, you can choose one of us to stay with you while the other watches" added Spencer.</p><p>I think about lying in that big double bed with one of them, and can't seem to choose. "I.. I can't choose just one of you" </p><p>"Fine, then we'll both come, right Spence?" Fria takes my hand. Spencer takes the other one. "Whatever you ask, Clover" </p><p>So I let them lead me as America Wright sits down in my chair, Holden and Talia send me comforting smiles when we walk past them. </p><p>I crush on the bed, not even bothering to change my clothes. Fria closes the curtains so no sunlight comes through the window. In the darkness I watch as she takes off the long pink dress, I gasp: "Fria. What are you doing?" </p><p>"Relax, Clover" she chuckles. "There will be no funny business- unless you want there to be" If I could see her eyes, I'd say she winked. </p><p>I feel the shape of someone else to my left- Spencer- his hand slowly caresses my arm. Fria joins us to my right. They both keep a bit of a hasitant distance, but just knowing they are lying there, close enough for me to hear their soft breaths, made me feel lighter. </p><p><em>I am pretty tired.. might as well...g</em> <em>ive in to it.</em></p><hr/><p>I wake up because someone turns on the lights, in a way that hurts a bit. I groan. </p><p>"Now that is interesting to find" Regalia dark purple hair stands out in the blurriness around me. </p><p>As I try to sit up, I realize what she meant. Sometimes during our nap, the three of us kind of got entangled in ourselves. In the now lit room I notice Spencer was also shirtless, and can't help but flush as Regalia crosses her arms. "What- what time is it?" </p><p>"9.PM" says Regalia. "You've been asleep for ten hours" </p><p><em>Shit. </em>I try to tidy my messy hair as best as I can. Regalia simply scoffs. </p><p>"Why the face? that's a good thing" Fria slides off the bed gently, she picked up the dress and closed herself off in the bathroom. I catch Spencer's eye, he's <em>smiling </em>as he puts on his shirt and black blazer again. </p><p>"America thought it would be a good thing to wake you up. There is gonna be a big announcement in fourty five minutes" she squeals</p><p>I lock eyes with Spencer, we both know what the announcement means: A feast. </p><p>"Now, Mr Tate, you better come with me. I have half an hour to make you presentable. As for the two of you-" she narrows her eyes at Spencer. "-I will let Mimoa and Tereni that you are here" </p><p>I send a thankful look towards Spencer while Regalia drags me away.</p><hr/><p>Regalia spends the half an hour taking care of my hair, shaving the day old stubbles off my face and getting me into a suit. </p><p>"If you hadn't overslept, we wouldn't be late" she rhymes angrily.  </p><p>We arrive at the sponsers den just as the seal of panem flashes, no dead today. "Ahem" Valendria's voice booms, both here and in the arena. "Attention, final 8 tributes: tomorrow at noon, a Feast will commence at the cornucopia- the junior peacekeepers centre- there will be various goods, so be sure not to miss it!" The seal of Panem flashes again. </p><p>I run up to the mentors room, America laughs softly. "I was wondering whether you are gonna miss the announcement or not. But we're proud of you for getting that well deserved <em>siesta." </em></p><p>"Do you have trouble sleeping?" I ask her. </p><p>America's smile faded. "I used to. Sometimes I still have trouble sleeping, but as soon as you find someone to anchor you, you conquer your demons. I don't know what I'd do without Hector" </p><p>In my three years of living in the village I spent quite a while with America's husband, he was kind and made the best barbecues I've ever tasted. "Maybe you can find yourself an anchor too" America winks and allows me to sit back in my chair.</p><p>Wide awake and recharged, I sit down in front of the screen. Lexa and Coco talk quietly, and I can see Cameron Allen on the corner of my screen range, listening in. </p><p>I have a bad feeling about this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Clover is really taking an (bad) example from James Trojillio oof.</p><p>Haha I uploaded it the same time as the announcement (9:45 PM)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Lexa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Night 8, following the feast announcement, Lexa and Coco strategize.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is going to be a very short episode. As a prologue to the action coming next episode, I just wanted a little lexa POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lexa Frey </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Female tribute for the 175th hunger games </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alliance: Clover's Angels </strong>
</p><p>"We are going to that feast" I exclaim as soon as the seal flashes again. </p><p>"Oh, for sure" Agrees Coco. "But we're gonna need a plan" </p><p>"We atart moving towards the centre around dawn, we can even through the back enternce, we can hide inside the centre until it's noon" I pace around the computer room. </p><p>"I think Reyna and Marcella would have a similar plan, plus you know that they might be close, we gotta make sure no one is listening" Coco scans around the perimeter with her glance. </p><p>Ever since Coco came back yesterday to tell me the Pack is officially broken I've been on the edge. Reyna and Marcella are the last two I'd like to run into, at least until tomorrow. </p><p>"What about Aaron?" I ask. </p><p>"He'll be there too, but he's not smart enough to sneak from the back" Coco chuckles. "Also, I wanna be the one to do him in" </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"Because it'll piss off Reyna, obviously, I'll steal her big kill. And scoring all of the Macho baboons deaths for ourselves is what we wanted, right?" </p><p>I cross my arms. "I just don't want this to bite us in the ass. Okay?"</p><p>"It won't, relax" Coco pats my back. "Besides, we got eachother, right?" </p><p>I pick up my bow and arrow. "Yeah, yeah"</p><hr/><p>The next morning, when I wake up, Coco is gone.</p><p>
  <em>Shit, SHIT. were there any canons last night while I slept?! Did I miss it??</em>
</p><p>I immediately sweep the computer room for any signs of struggle, when I find nothing, I run back the circling way towards the exit, keeping myself in the shadows. </p><p>Someone reaches my mouth and covers it. My first instinct is to bite until I hear the familiar voice: "Reyna and Marcella are just around that corner, going towards the Nut's exit, do you wanna fight them now or later?!" </p><p>"For <em>fucks sake, </em>Coco!" I yell into her hand. "Don't scare me off like that" </p><p>"Hey, you were the one who fell asleep during watch" Coco taunts quietly. "I went scouting, see where the others are hiding. Sebastian and his friend are probably still in the outer villages, Reyna and Marcella are here.. and Cameron came when you slept"</p><p>"Good thing I was asleep then" I hiss. </p><p>"Yeah, it is. She's not going to the feast, but she gave me a good idea" Coco lowers both of us down against the wall. 'What's your idea?" I ask</p><p>"After we take some good shit. We burn the cornucopia so nobody else can return there" </p><p>I think about other years: some years careers or mostly outliars end up burning the cornucopia to change the games' tide. "Do you really think it can work?" I ask hesitantly.</p><p>"It's not like we have something to lose by going this, only gain" the shine in Coco's eyes was almost concerning. </p><p>"Now lets go, I think Reyna and Marcella left their camp post. We can move out" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Cameron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cameron lurks around the training centre, wondering wether she should go in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long break, last week marked the one year anniversary of a family matter.. and I couldn't find the motivation to write even though it's an episode I was excited to write.  </p><p>Btw, Americans, how are y'all doing rn.? Everything good?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cameron Allen </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Female tribute for the 175th hunger games </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alliance: Non</strong>
</p><p>I hid behind a pillar when Aaron ran inside like a maniac with his sword in the air, rushing in just before midnoon. </p><p>
  <em>Idiots, every single one of them. </em>
</p><p>I remember Coco's determination last night, how she made the feast sound like its the most important thing that will ever happen. Like it's a real game changer- her shot of getting Aaron and Reyna for good. </p><p>In a way, she isn't wrong, by the way these tributes look; this feast is gonna change the game's nature completely.</p><p>I just hope she knows what she's doing. </p><p>I lean agaisnt the gravel wall, hugging my knees for warmth- damn, gamemakers, daring today with those cold temperatures huh? Well I am not falling for this again. I'm not going to that feast. </p><p>I ponder wether should I simply go back to my house and ignore them, but an annoying part of me just can't seem to get up and stop worrying. </p><p>My worries only grow stronger when I hear the canon boom. I jump up to my feet. <em>could it be for Coco? Is she next?</em></p><p><em>Why should you care?! </em>asked another part of my brain. <em>she's not your friend, she's not even your ally. </em></p><p>I remember her warm body on mine, trying to save me from hypothermia: <em>why are you doing this? Because I care, she answered that day. </em></p><p>Maybe I should pay back the favor. </p><p>Oh, goddamnit, Coco Debree. What are you <em>doing </em>to me?</p><hr/><p>I sneak into the centre, closing the huge doors behind me as quietly as I can. As I try to find my way back to the cornucopia, I follow the sound of swords clashing and arrow shrieking. </p><p>I enter the training room where the cornucopia stands, non of the other tributes seems to notice: Lexa is too busy shooting arrows at Marcella, who managed to cut some of them midair, while Reyna, Coco and Aaron were locked in a three way battle of swords near the supply table. </p><p>I've almsot never seen Coco fight, but the way the ever present florescent lights illuminated her flaming red hair- that was threatening to loose itself from its tie- or the way she flicked her wrist as she lunged and parried attacks from both her sides. </p><p>Aaron threw Reyna on the table, knocking her and the table down, food and various other items rolled in every direction.</p><p>I have one small knife, but if I could get closer, maybe I can paralyze one opponent, make Coco's life easier. </p><p>I skip over the bloody body of Sebastian's friend, an arrow pierced his neck and it was clear he wasn't breathing anymore. I look around for a way to get closer to Coco on the other side. My only way to the table was to run on my tiptoe past Lexa and Marcella.</p><p>In my observation, I may have forgotten about Sebastian himself. He yanks me by my ponytail, slamming me hard on the ground. I try to scratch at him with my nails but he simply grabs my arm and twists it back. The pain was unbearable, and i couldn't help but groan out in pain. </p><p>Apparently; that was enough for Coco to turn to look at me, Aaron uses her distraction and disarms her of her blade- his was no where to be seen- knocking her down to the floor. </p><p>Reyna was also on the floor, but from my position I could see her rising slowly to her feet, Aaron didn't seem to notice that, his attention was focused solely on Coco, and her sword that laid on the floor  between them. </p><p>Coco, seeing this, stumbles to her feet and crawls to the sword, Aaron lunges forward to grab it too, but Coco reached it first in a matter of just seconds. In a rare moment of solidarity and collaboration, Reyna and Coco both raised their blades and stabbed Aaron from both sides: Reyna shoved hers through his lower back, and Coco pierced his chest. </p><p>The canon fired immediately, and I felt my cheek getting pressed to the floor- Sebastian stopped watching his former alliance member fight and was back to shoving me against the floor. Coco and Reyna pulled their bloody swords and started fighting eachother. </p><p>"If you wanna kill me. Do it already" I manage to blurt out. "I'm not gonna kill you" he hissed back. "I'll let Reyna or Marcella do the honor" </p><p>That wasn't any more comforting. </p><p>He flipped me over to my back and pinned his elbows and knees down on my neck and stomach. Still, I was able to wiggle my right hand and move it around.</p><p>I scouted the floor blindly, looking for anything to use as a weapon, my hand closed on something hard and metalic- a thermos, that probably rolled in my direction when Aaron knocked over the table.- I slam the thermos as hard as I can on the side of Sebastian's head, and to my surprise, he falls down like a rock, unconscious yet shielding me from Lexa and Marcella's attacks on eachother. </p><p>Reyna cut the air, Locking her sword with Coco's, the latter was on the floor, barely holding it with two hands as she tried to kick Reyna back. Reyna, in return, lifted her foot to step on Coco's sword, pushing down the blade dangerously close to Coco's stomach. Reyna was going to injure Coco with her own weapon. </p><p>I push Sebastian from atop of me and rise to my feet, picking up my knife from the floor hesitantly. A loud whimper of pain from Marcella turned Reyna's attention away from Coco, whose face twisted in what I could only assume was agonizing pain or effort.  </p><p>Marcella was clutching her injured leg. Her axe between her hands, Lexa had an arrow in the bow, she let it fly with no effort. it lunged itself in Marcella's neck the same way it did the other member The Pack, Sebastian's friend.</p><p>What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion: Reyna's scream of rage pierced my ears Lexa only managed to smirk lightly before Reyna closed the gap between the four fighting girls in two seconds, before Reyna's already blood covered blade impaled her through the heart. </p><p>"LEXA!" A new scream tore out from somewhere else, Coco. She only managed to bring herself to her elbows before the blood loss- or shock- knocked her out. A canon fired</p><p>I run to her side, rushing past Reyna, who's attention was focused solely on her dying alliance member.</p><p>I pick up Coco, grabbing a bag filled with unknown contents on the way, And run back the way I came. I turn one last time to look at the pitiful sight of Reyna, still cradling Marcella, whose canon fired only now. Reyna let out a miserable sob. </p><p>It seemed so weird, seeing this strong, confident, ruthless career girl like that, I turn my attention to the career girl I'm still holding in my arms- she started to grow heavy for me to carry as I ran out of the training centre. </p><p>The outer villages were the obvious choice for me, I drag Coco down the ever empty streets of the replica of my village. In new supply bad I find bandages and more sanitizing ointment. I try to bandage Coco's stomach wound as best as I can, I bring a towel to wash off the dry blood on her face and arms- wether it was hers, or Aaron's, or Reyna's, I didn't care. </p><p>I pick her up gently to sleep her unconsciousness off on my replicate bed for now, as I went over the new bag: lots of canned food- good stuff- and some fresh bread with doughnuts that weren't so hot anymore, A new jacket, water canteens, a nice first aid kit and a 6 inch dagger that I strapped to my belt. </p><p>At night, the projector TV in our house lit up on itself to show the dead tributes: Aaron, Marcella, Sebastian's friend, Lexa was the last face to be shown. </p><p>"She's really gone, isn't she?" I hear a quiet voice from my left. </p><p>Coco leaned on the hallway wall, her red hair was free from her loose braid and flowed down her back, tips of a darker shade of red- blood- still were visible in the dim lights I dared to leave on- just in case. </p><p>"I'm sorry" was all I could say. What <em>could </em>I say to make her feel better? She just lost the only other member of her alliance, and so shortly after Natalie.. </p><p><em>She knows that. </em>Whispers a voice in my head. <em>She knew not all of them could survive when she entered these damned games.</em></p><p>But judging by the red, puffy eyes, and the tears that were clearly about to burge from them, Coco didn't really think about that possibility of actually losing both of her alliance members. </p><p>She shakily pulled from the wall, practically falling into the couch next to me, she hugged her knees quietly and I felt the immediate need to comfort her, to rub her back and hold her as she cried. </p><p>"Sorry I didn't grab your sword when I took you, my hands were full" I chuckle nervously. She only looks at me weird in response. "You saved me" she muttered eventually. </p><p>"Well, I owed you, for saving me like a week ago. So you can see this as me paying back the favor" </p><p>Coco raised her head and furrowed her brows. "I didn't save you so you'd owe me, I saved you because I wanted to."</p><p>"I guess.. I guess I went into the feast because I was hoping to save you too, because I wanted" admiting this out loud was hard, but it earned me a smile from Coco, and just seeing that shy smile filled me with electricity.</p><p>"Can I lean on your shoulder?" She asks quietly. "Sure thing" I shrug. "You can even lay in my lap if you want" </p><p>Coco seemed to like my suggestion, because she wiggled on the small couch to find the space to lean and lie her head on my pelvis. Her hair, as dump and dirty as it was, was still fun to play with. And there was a nice sense of warmth coming from her, like her skin was on fire. I remotely remember how she pulled me tightly close to her to keep me from freezing, how warm and mesmerizing she looked in my hazy dream like state..</p><p>Even now she gave me the same feeling. </p><p>I have no idea how long we stayed like this, but eventually, she fell asleep, and I didn't have the heart to get up or move her, so I sat in silence as my legs started to numb, playing with Coco Debree's dumpy red hair. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And then there were four. We be reaching the finale!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Sebastian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 10, Sebastian wakes up with Reyna by his side, she reveals him a suprising secret as the grim feeling of the finale approaches.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sebastian Aguis </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Male tribute for the 175th hunger games </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alliance: The Pack (formally) </strong>
</p><p>When I wake up, my head hurts in a way I never thought was possible. This wasn't the first time someone hit me on the head, but it certainly was the hardest I've ever faced so far.</p><p>
  <em>Cameron Allen's eyes were green and determined below me, as I pinned her down without effort, almost. I have no intention on killing her, but immobilizing her for Reyna or Marcella to find was enough. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was lightening fast; and something hard and metalic smashed into my head and everything immediately went dark. </em>
</p><p>"That hit was pretty rough, I thought you might have gotten brain damaged or something" </p><p>A raspy voice came from somewhere to my right, I turn my head- with much effort- towards the direction; where dark brown eyes- red, probably from crying- met mine.</p><p>Reyna. </p><p>I manage to lean on my elbows and notice she was sitting by my side, hugging her knees on a training mattress she probably picked up from one of the corners. "Reyna, what- what are you doing here?" </p><p>"I decided to stay here, and you couldn't move- obviously- So I figured I should take care of you" she said dryly. </p><p>I finally notice how I'm lying on a soft sleeping bag over a training mattress, with a pillow under my still hurting head. "You did all of this?"</p><p>She simply nodded in response. </p><p>"You look terrible" I mutter, and her face turns into a scowl. "No- no, I meant your eyes!" I immediately try to atone for that poor choice of words. "Have you been crying?" </p><p>Reyna doesn't answer immediately, only moves her fingers through her hair. "She's gone" she finally whispered. "Who? I only know Aaron and Gideon-"</p><p>"Marcella" her voice shook. She looked like she was about to cry again. </p><p>I take her hand. "I'm sorry, I know you cared about her a lot. You know, I lost Gideon, he was my best friend too" </p><p>Reyna holds on to my hand tightly, as if it was some kind of life preserver. "I..I just feel so lost without her. I was hoping that by having you around, maybe I could feel a little less lost" </p><p>"How many tributes are left?" I ask.</p><p>"Four: you, me, Coco and that Allen girl" was the bitter response. Especially when mentioning Cameron. </p><p>I consider my options: the feast dwindled the number of tributes by half. Staying in any type of alliance by this point was not a good strategy, not with the finale so close. </p><p>But I'm still dizzy and recovering, Reyna offered to take care of me. I remember our conversation on the roof the day of the interview. She was determined to carry our alliance to the end, and she looked like she was desperately in need of a company. </p><p>"I guess... I can stay here for today, but once the anthem plays.. I'll leave" I say finally. </p><p>Reyna looks somewhat disappointed, but doesn't protest. "We have some nice food from the feast- that Aaron didn't knock over" she picks up a Banana. "How long it's been since you ate something that wasn't canned or stiff?" </p><p>"Like, two weeks?" I chuckle. </p><p>"Exactly" she throws the Banana in my lap. I eat in silence, as her dark eyes study me. She looked cleaner than she did yesterday, what with Aaron's blood all over her. "Did you shower?" I ask between bites. </p><p>"Yeah, figured Allen and Coco ain't gonna come back here so soon, so there wasn't any real danger leaving you here while I went upstairs to watch the blood" Reyna sighed. "It felt miserable" she added. </p><p>"Well at least you feel cleaner. I should try that myself" </p><p>Her dark eyes glistened. "Maybe you should" </p><p>So I go up the stairs to find my sector and floor, it seemed so weird to walk in these halls, knowing there was no one coming up ahead, feeling the emptiness that was so unfamiliar in a building like this one. </p><p>I let the hot water wash away my sore back, the head wound that was red and bruised on my right temple, the water wash away some of my grief. I can't let myself sink in grief over Gideon, when I get home, I'll have all the time in the world for that. </p><p>This opened a strange question in my head: <em>do I wanna get out of this arena?</em></p><p>
  <em>Of course, you want to live. Don't you?</em>
</p><p>But if living worth this life of prison the victors have? </p><hr/><p>When I return, Reyna still sits down in front of the cornucopia. She stares ahead, only looking up when she heard me call out to her. </p><p>"Are you sure you don't wanna stay?" She asked, hope sparkling on her face. I hate to crush it. "Sorry; I think I'll stay until tonight but that's it" "oh" she's very bad at hiding her disappointment. "Don't worry, I won't be far, maybe in the courtyard, the weather outside seems to be good enough for that" I get up to start packing a bag. </p><p>Reyna grabs my arm. "Sebastian.." </p><p>I feel like I should sit down with her for this. "What? I'm trying to salvage some things to take for myself-" </p><p>"I have to tell you something" she cuts me off, nervous. </p><p>I can't help but furrow my brows. "What is it?" </p><p>She took a deep breath. "Look, during the time we were in an alliance together, it was amazing. And I wanted to thank you for sticking around" </p><p>"Okay, you're welcome. But what-"</p><p>"I'm not finished" she cuts me off again. "Even before the games I couldn't help but admire your skills and your personality.. That's why I asked you and Gideon to be in my alliance, and I was over the moon when you agreed" </p><p>"Reyna, what are you saying?" I chuckle. </p><p>"I'm saying I like you, dumbass!" she leans in closer, hesitant, she takes my hand. </p><p>
  <em>Oh. That's why she did everything she did, that's why she cared about my opinion on her so badly before and during the games, that's why she didn't wanna split up..</em>
</p><p>But as much as I enjoyed her company, Natalie's death still lingered in my mind. Yes, Reyna didn't kill her, Reyna helped comfort me for the days after it happened. But I just.. didn't feel the same way. </p><p>Reyna probably saw the hesitation in my eyes, she slowly releases my hand from hers, and refuses to look at me. "I- I'm sorry. For saying that, you clearly don't feel the same way-"</p><p>"It's not that. I just.. I like- I liked- someone else in these games, we were together before then" I try to pat her shoulder but she grabs my hand before I'm able to. "It's okay. Natalie was <em>great </em>I bet. Put aside the fact she and her angel gang hated my guts back home since residential" </p><p>"Natalie only hated you because you hated her, why?" I was never one to understand girl feuds, but maybe listening to Reyna's side of the story will help her to get the thing off her chest before the finale. </p><p>"Marcella and I hated them because from the moment they stepped in residential, <em>everyone</em> were fussing over them. Since they had Clover Tate just.. waiting for them with all his older friends. The trainers loved them, the other staff loved them. It just got worse the minute Clover won the games: it was "angels" here, and "Angels" there. You remember" </p><p>I remember, the shot of them jumping on Clover when he returned to Two was all over the news and was broadcasted in the Centre for at least a week. I guess that's how Natalie caught my eye. </p><p>I always assumed she and the other Angels weren't as popular, but then again, I kept mostly to Gideon and Rosalie from the minute I stepped into residential. I never really noticed the "power balance".</p><p>"So you see, I fought my way to the top, I got better than any other girl, and before this dumb quell was even announced. Jonathan told me privately that I'm going in, no matter the theme. Now I only have Coco to deal with" Reyna blew a strand of charcoal black hair out of her face. </p><p>"What happened to Lexa?" </p><p>She doesn't answer immediately, then it hits me. "<em>You</em> killed her?" </p><p>She nods.</p><p>"As some type of wish fulfillment?!" I stand up. "No!" She yells, on the verge of tears. "She killed Marcella. And she killed Gideon, don't <em>tell </em>me you didn't want her to die, just because you liked her friend"</p><p>"Actually.." I pause. "I'm glad it was you who killed her. I'd rather not kill anyone until the end of the games"</p><p>"You won't be talking like that in the finale" Reyna wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry. That was dumb, confessing to you. Go pick up whatever you can salvage and leave tonight, I won't try to stop you" </p><p>"Thank you, Reyna" I put my hands on her cheeks, her big brown eyes shine with tears as she pulls me into a hug- a hesitant one.</p><hr/><p>As soon as the anthem shows no dead today, I pick up the bag with the food and water I managed to gather and throw the bag over my shoulder. Reyna is too busy cleaning her sword, purposely avoiding my gaze. </p><p>"See you in the finale, I guess?" She mutter quietly.</p><p>
  <em>I hope not, I don't wanna fight you. </em>
</p><p>"may the odds be ever in your favor, Novice" </p><p>She finally looks up: "May the odds be in your favor too, Sebastian" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you can see, these are our final four: and no, even after a 10 day break, I still don't know who my victor will be. I do have two prefered options tho. </p><p>So out of these four, who are y'all rooting to? </p><p> </p><p>*PS: good for you Americans! No more cheeto man in office ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clover deals with Lexa's death the only way he knows how: by not dealing with it. Spencer and Fria are worried.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;span;&gt;<b>Clover Tate</b> <br/><br/><b>Victor of the 172nd hunger games</b> <br/><br/><b>Mentor to: Coco Debree</b> <br/><br/><b><em>January, 165 ADD</em></b> <br/><br/><em>When I was (almost) Twelve, whatever higher force that may exist sent me three angels to light up the miserable time at the academy. </em> <br/><br/><em>At first I scoffed when the brunette 8 year old and her two friends followed me around like three puppies. "What do you want?" At the third day, I broke down. </em> <br/><br/><em>"You are so talented, we wanted to learn from you" the redhead said. I am taller than all three by at least a head, they should've ran off when I told them: "you don't wanna hang around me" in my most intimidating voice. </em> <br/><br/><em>The redhead girl simply frowned. "Why not? The trainers seem to like you, the victors like you, you know how to fight with a sword and punch people. We want you to teach us!" </em> <br/><br/>"<em>Yeah!" Peeped the blonde. "We also saw you throw knives; it's so cool!" </em> <br/><br/>"<em>You are too young for that. You just got here" I tell them exactly what I heard back when I first got here, all the 12 year olds thought they were better because they were eligible for the reaping already, annoying ass snobs, that's what they were. </em> <br/><br/><em>"That's what all the trainers say. But what do </em>you <em>think?" Asked the brunette with crossed arms, behind her, the redhead smirked. </em> <br/><br/><em>I crouch down in front of them, like the nice trainers used to do to us when we screwed up and they wanted us to get better. "Okay, why would three little angels like you wanna get a head start?" </em> <br/><br/><em>"Because we want to be the best!" The redheaded girl yelled, flashing me the gap in her teeth where I suppose some of her baby teeth just fell. </em> <br/><br/><em>I can't help but laugh at them. Or at least be touched that they chose to follow me, especially cause of my reputation. "Alright, I'll train you. But you gotta promise you'll keep it a secret. And that you'll do whatever I ask you to" </em> <br/><br/><em>The three girls cheered and high fived eachother. "We agree" the brunette spoke for all of them. "I'm Lexa and these are Coco and Natalie."</em> <br/><br/><em>"My name is Clover" I smile. "Are you ready to give training your all in these next seven months, Angels?" </em> <br/><br/><em>"We are, Clover!" Said all three in unison.</em></p><hr/><p><b>Night Ten</b> <br/><br/>I couldn't care less about Reyna's declaration of love to Sebastian earlier today, but the commentators would not leave it alone.  <br/><br/>I get tonight is pretty slow, but you don't have to talk about it for that long.  <br/><br/>There are polls all over the Capitol TV channels about the final four and the people's favorite to root for: I should be glad most of them are in Coco's favor, that they want her to win, but all I can feel right now is a paralyzing emptiness </p><p>"Clover" </p><p>I recognize Fria's voice behind me, but I still don't take my eyes off the screen. "Clover, you gotta get out of here" she repeats again.</p><p>"Let me replace you" this time, America was the one to speak. </p><p>"No" I answer them shortly, focusing my eyes on Coco who volunteered to watch over the sleeping Cameron with the dagger Cameron gave her. </p><p>"Clover, <em>please</em>" there was genuine worry in Fria's voice when she said that. "Fria" I take a deep breath. "If I leave this place, I will slip into habits I'd like not to" I dig my nails into my palms, I did that a lot since yesterday, looking for the distraction of pain to keep my emotions at bay.</p><p>Now Fria appears in my field of vision: her blonde curls gently stroke my cheek as she leans forward to my right, her big brown eyes glistening. "I know. I know you're in unimaginable pain right now, and I wanna help you, Spencer wants to help you, if a night of drinking until you can't stand is what you need, we'll be there to take you back to the tribute center. But you gotta let us help you" she takes my hand. </p><p>I shut my eyes tightly, burying my head in my hands. "I can't- I can't handle this-" I whisper. Fria rubs my hand gently- I can feel her. "Let's just get out of here" she whispers back. She helps me stand up and nods at America who takes my seat. </p><p>She leads me through a hallway no sponser or reporter is allowed in. Where we meet up with Spencer, who doesn't look any less worried. "What do you need? Talk to us"</p><p>"A distraction" I mutter. "I need- I need to get my mind of off things, of off what happened."</p><p>Of what can still happen.</p><p>Spencer and Fria exchange looks. "We can go back to my hotel room and order some room service- its quality booze" suggests Fria. </p><p>"Why not" I scoff. "Let's get going" </p><p>Fria's "hotel room" is as big as my house, the one I remember so little about. In two minutes she orders us two nice bottles of very expensive whiskey without a care at all. "Now, do you want to drink in silence, or would you like...another distraction?" She leans close enough that I can feel her breath near my ear. </p><p>Her tone immediately alerts me what is she referring to, and I freeze. "Fria.. are you trying to distract me from my grief... by seducing me?" </p><p>"Is it working?" She chuckles. </p><p>I down my glass and pour me another. "I don't know, but the Angels <em>did</em> ask me as some kind of final request, to have a round with you.." </p><p>"I won't mind fulfilling that request if it's fine by you. No romance, just pure enjoyment" Fria takes off her long dangling earings, question in her eyes. </p><p>"I don't wanna feel like I'm using you-" "it's a distraction, it's what you asked for, isn't it?" Spencer cuts me off. "And you're fine by this? I thought you.. had a thing with her" </p><p>Spencer makes a sound that sounded like a scoffing laugh. "Me and Fria? Not like that" </p><p>"Spencer fancies you better, am I right Spence?" Fria hiccups. </p><p>Spencer, as equally drunk as her, nearly choked on his next sip. "I do like you better, if you know what I mean. But if you prefer sleeping with Fria I'll just go and take this bottle-"</p><p>I don't know if its the alchohol in my system, or something much deeper, but I regret nothing when I blurt: "Join in too" </p><p>Spencer dropped his glass, shattering it on the floor. "Excuse me-?" </p><p>I take off my blazer and button up. "You heard me right, Spencer. What; never thought about a threesome ever?" </p><p>"I didn't think you ever thought about this idea" he hesitantly reached for his own shirt. "I don't know" I shrug and jump in Fria's huge bed. "But the fact all three of us can fit here says er should do it, so come on in! I'm drunk, I'm a little horny and I want nothing more than both of you here!" </p><p>They take off most of their clothes and join in, Fria to my right, Spencer to my left. I don't remember much of what we did, which means the booze and the sex obviously worked their charm, but waking up with them on either side of me was amazing. If it was only one of them, I would've felt something missing, but having both of them, knowing they were both there for me and for eachother, felt <em>right. </em></p><p>I don't dare to make a move, as to not to wake either of them up, but as the memories I spent last night trying to suppress started floating back up, I let my head fall back and enjoy this for a moment.</p><p>The next few days are going to be hellish, whoever wins</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Cameron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Night 11, Cameron and Coco make ends meet at what could be the last night of their lives. And hey, maybe work out some unresolved romantic tension.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cameron Allen </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Female tribute for the 175th hunger games</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alliance: non?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Night Eleven</strong>
</p><p>Today was a day of rest and tension, sponsors sent us medication that helped sooth Coco's wounds, and made heal faster. Which was good; because we needed her on her feet, the vibes were clearly alluding to the finale being pushed to tomorrow. </p><p>Now we sat across from eachother, Coco twisted the dagger between her fingers. The one that was in the big bag I snatched from the feast- I was content with keeping my small knife from the beginning of the games. </p><p>I was spending my time shamelessly staring at her- ridiculous, I know- but the way her hair fell in waves over her eyes and she had to move it away, that small gesture mesmerized me: everything about Coco did, the way she grew up- so different from me, the muscles from years of training, the mental strength she has, enough to keep going even after losing both of her closest friends. </p><p>But the thing that mesmerized me the most was her kindness: I never thought I'd say this about any of those centre killing machines, in a way, I hated them as much as the outliars in regular years hated them, and was just as scared as those outliars were usually. Clancy even said so himself: I was the outliar of the year. </p><p>But Coco was different, she was stubborn in her efforts to get me into her alliance despite Lexa and Natalie being against it, she saved me when I was suffering from hypothermia, she turned her attention immediately when she heard me cry out. </p><p>And that was the trait that got me to finally admit it: I <em>liked </em>Coco Debree. </p><p>But it's not like she could like me back. Girls like her don't fall for other girls, they have boys fawning over them, boys wrapped around their little fingers, and girls like her, they like it. </p><p>There were many moments, however, that made me hopeful; like how two nights ago, she laid in my lap, her hand intertwining with mine. Or when she saved me back in day three, how her forehead was pressed to mine as her body heat flowed into me.</p><p><em>Don't be ridiculous, these were just your imagination. </em>I scold myself. <em>Besides, these games have no place for love, especially so close to the end. </em></p><p>"Huh, you look cute when you scowl like that" </p><p>I didn't even notice Coco shifted a pose, <em>and </em>spoke. Her face seemed perplexed. As id she was watching me the same way I've been watching her. </p><p>"So.. we aren't gonna talk? At all?" She leans in, her eyebrows raised. </p><p>"What's there to talk about?" I scoff.</p><p>"This. You think I didn't notice you checking me out?" </p><p>Her blurt made me choke on spit, even if I found the words to answer that, I couldn't say them, not outloud. "I- wasn't- what?!" </p><p>"You've been checking me out for almost the entire day" Coco leans her chin in her palm. </p><p>"I wasn't! And even if I was, that doesn't mean anything serious" I blurt back. Coco stands up, then kneels in front of me; her smirk so wide when she puckers her lip: "its not nice to lie, Cameron." She gets closer and closer as she sing songs: "It's okay! You want to huug me, you want to looove me" her face is inches away from mine when she whisper sings: "you want to kiiss me so badly don't you?" </p><p>"I do" I whisper. <em>oh goddamnit. </em></p><p>"Good" she whispers back. "Because I want to kiss you too, really badly. If you agree" </p><p>I am tired of waiting or agreeing, I simply close the tiny gap between us to feel her lips on mine.</p><p>See, I kissed two boys in my lifetime, but kissing the crooked dry lips of Gray Hadley isn't the same as kissing Coco's soft, smooth lips. I feel a slight tag as Coco grabs my hair, moving her fingers through it. "I wanted to do that again since day three" she murmurs as we part. Simply touching forheads, just like we did back when she saved me. </p><p>"What now?" Coco whispers. "This.. this can't really happen anymore. Not with the finale so close." </p><p>"There's still a long night ahead ot us" I murmur back. "We can spend it apart; each in her own ditch until the gamemakers decide when to group us again, Or.. we can spend it together" </p><p>Coco's hazel eyes light up at this suggestion. "I would like to keep kissing you" </p><p>"No more than that, tho: remember the cameras-"</p><p>But Coco already shut me up with another kiss, she pulls me down on the floor with her, and I laugh as I find myself on top of her. </p><p>"Don't worry. I don't wanna go down as a pornstar, but I can enjoy just this" Coco chuckled from bellow me. </p><p>Then, I can enjoy this too.</p><hr/><p>I don't remember when we went to sleep, but I wake up with the strong scent of something sweet in the air, I rush Coco to stand up. "Get your dagger, we gotta go"</p><p>"What? Why?" Coco is still half alseep when I drag her outside. "Look" I point. </p><p>In the distance, where we saw the sandstorm that killed Luke a few days ago, now crawled something else: a fog with a sickly sweet scent I recognize immediately: the gamemakers like to use it in every quell since the 3rd one. "Oh, shit, its that the quell hazzard?" Coco shakes the last bits of sleepiness off. </p><p>"You bet it is. And I bet you know where it wants to lead us" I grab my dagger extra hard as we starr running. "Duh" Coco scoffs.</p><p>The perfect finale setting, where games usually end- the same place they begin.</p><p>We have to go back to the cornucopia in the training centre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So me adding a chapter as the epilogue means I've chosen my victor after changing my mind so many times. Yay?? Idk </p><p>Btw the chapters might become shorter, sorry for that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Sebastian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sebastian and the other three girls join together on top of the cornucopia for the final battle for the crown</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sebastian Aguis </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>Male tribute for the 175th hunger games</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b>Alliance: The pack (formerly)</b>
</p><p>I woke up the second the gamemakers started pumping the quell hazzard through the Nut's vents. Grabbing nothing but my spear, I bursted through the entrance doors. The fog was already covering all territory from behind the Nut, and As I ran faster, it completely covered it, and the forest that I passed by.<br/><br/>It's been a century since the hazzard was introduced, and yet the gamemakers insist on using it in almost every quell but the fourth. <br/><br/><em>What is so appealing about it? And why does it always lead tributes to the cornucopia?</em><br/><br/>I feel my feet hitting the ground harder and harder as the fog closed on me. I accidently reach my right hand into fog covered territory, and pain rushes raging through me palms, as I hold the palm close to my chest and pick up the pace, I note the terrible blisters covering it. <br/><br/>And worse, it was shaking. I ignored it and continued to run. </p><p>When I reached the training centre, I didn't look back and bolted right to the training room, where the golden cornucopia stood, shiny as always. Reyna was there, polishing a sword. "What- Sebastian?" She immediately stood up. "what the hell is going on?! Why did you come here?" Instead of answering, I take the precious seconds to catch my breath. </p><p>But it seemed like Reyna didn't need an answer from me, her face immediately hardened and she grabbed her sword even tighter, her knuckles white. "What happened to your hand?" She gasped. "Quell.. Hazzard" I say, inbetween breaths. "I heard no canons, do you think Coco and that bitch, the Allen girl are still-"</p><p>She didnt get to finish that sentence, because at that moment, Cameron and Coco bursted through the door, instead of stopping or attacking us with their pitiful daggers, they continued to B line to the cornucopia: Cameron started to climb atop while Coco grabbed an unused sword before following in who I assumed was her ally. </p><p>When I turned my head, I could see why: the poison fog followed them into the building, it was rapidly closing in on us. </p><p>Then I understood why climb the cornucopia- thar was 20 feet tall- the fog itself reached maybe 15 feet high. I didn't waste time trying to climb the iron structure, and Reyna hurried to do that as well.</p><p>The cornucopia roof was small, yet big enough for all of us to sit on it, trying to catch our breaths together. This up close: I could see Coco's hands and Cameron's face and the blisters that covered them. Just like mine, Coco's hands were trumbling. </p><p>Reyna was the only one without noticable blisters, but as she climbed the side of the cornucopia, the fog began to close in, she picked up the pace, but the fog didn't skip the exposed skin of her back muscles and the back ot her hands. I couldn't help but feel a pinch of concern as she steadies herself just like us. On the roof. </p><p>It seemed like once we all reached the roof, the fog stopped, yes, it still hovered a bit below us, like a pool non of us wanted to fall into, but it was waiting.</p><p>Coco was the one to make the first move, she pulled her big dagger- maybe it was a short sword?- and launged at Reyna, locking their swords together just as they did in the feast two- three?- days ago. </p><p>That left me no choice but to deal with Cameron as she readied her dagger with the intention to stab me as I was half sitting. In turn I grabbed her wrist and twisted it, causing her to drop the dagger. </p><p>It hurted to see the pained expression on her face, but its how I'll stay alive. When I told Reyna I didn't want to kill, I meant it, but I also started to realise her reply: <em>in </em><em>the finale, you won't feel that way, it's your survival instincts kicking in. </em></p><p>I asked myself a million times over the past two days- wether I wanted to live and win or not. <em>deep down you do, right? Even if it means doing the horrible things again- the horrible things that you were taught to do. </em></p><p>Wether I liked it or not. The academy forced me to learn to kill as well, and I should use that knowledge now. </p><p>Cameron crawls back for her dagger, but at that point I already reached for my spear, and managed to stand up. She ducked below one attempt of being impaled by me, and rolled aside, she rose shakly to her feet, one of them, I note, was almosr not moving at all, probably another affect the poison has on the nerves. I can see the spear slipping in my shaking hands- which I barely have control over. </p><p>She striked first, and it was clear she was inexperienced in it, because I could immediately block her attack and catch her hilt with my spear. She took the weapon away from mine, but made a crucial mistake: she didn't protect her chest, and even with shaking hands, I could shove the spear directly through her heart.</p><p>A weird sting started in my lower stomach but I dismissed it, all my attention was focused on Cameron, the way I could see the light leave her eyes mere seconds after I impaled her. </p><p>The canon fired, and the sounds of the fight between Reyna and Coco stopped. "Cameron.." Coco sobbed quietly. Reyna only glanced at me, but I could see what she was trying to say to ne behind those dark eyes: <em>I told you so.</em></p><p>She was right, I just killed someone. The spear falls out of reach from my hand- probably because of the nerve damaging fog. I drop to my knees, the stinging feeling in my lower stomach gets worse</p><p>When I touch it, I feel a weird round stick? Coming out of there. <em>That's a dagger. You killed her but she stabbed you.. </em></p><p>Every trainer in the academy and the Capitol would tell me that taking out the dagger is foolish, and will only make things worse, but I do anyway. </p><p>You could say I was hazy from the fog or the adrenaline drop or whatever, but I didn't mind the fact this doomed me to die. </p><p><em>In the finale, your survival skills take over. </em>I don't know, Reyna, I don't feel them right now. The world drops sideways and I see Reyna fighting Coco from the corner of my eye: Coco fights with far more ferocity than what I've seen her fight before, and Reyna with her shaking hands barely holds her own. </p><p>And then Coco raises her blade unexpectedly, slicing down at Reyna's right?- I don't know where directions are and my eyesight isn't much- arm with enough force to cut it off all together.  </p><p>Reyna's scream echoes throughout the whole arena, it actually jerks me awake for a minute. The pain in my stomach only got worse and there's a puddle of blood starting to pool below me. </p><p>I'm not making it out, but that's fine, right? Did I even came here to win or because I had no choice?</p><p>I don't know, I'm rumbling already. </p><p>The last thing I see before I close my eyes for good is Coco, standing over a weeping Reyna, her blade at her throat. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry Darth, but Cameron had to go. Underdogs don't always make it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clover watches the last few minutes of the games with Fria and Spencer on the big feed in the sponsers den.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Clover Tate </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Victor of the 172nd hunger games</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mentor to Coco Debree </strong>
</p><p>I grab Spencer's hand a little harder when Coco's dagger is at Reyna's throat.</p><p>Sebastian's canon also fired, but the hovercraft waited for a victor to be announced to pick it up. Now all Coco had to do was stick her dagger where it counts and win the games. </p><p>Coco kicks Reyna's sword off the cornucopia, it disappears in the poison fog around it. </p><p>
  <em>What is she waiting for?</em>
</p><p>Cameron's body also wasn't picked up, Reyna is half unconscious due to the massive pain she must be in, her own arm laid just a few inches from her.</p><p>Coco allows herself to look at the girl she grew fond of, she strokes Cameron's cheek with her blister filled hand and pressed her forehead to Cameron's one last time. "Goodbye" she whispers, but the audience can still hear. "I'm going to win, for you" </p><p>Murmurs from Capitolites sponsers next to me start to fill the room, some begin to shout and when I take a closer look I see why: </p><p>Reyna, hazy and bloody stands on shaking feet. "Coco, watch it!" Is all I manage to yell before Reyna tackles her. Coco slips on the blood covered roof along with Reyna and the two fall off 20 feet into the fog bellow.</p><p>The Capitolites around me begin to yell out, Valendria and her fellow announcer Micah are both shocked and very not true to their ever calm and cheery selves. Valendria yells at the camera man to contect Yvonne Yaxley and call off the fog immediately, before it's too late. </p><p>A canon fire silences everything and everyone, you could hear a pin fall. </p><p>But only one canon fires, the fog clears away immediately: you could see two figures laying on top of eachother on the training room floor, just the side of the cornucopia. </p><p>We all held our breaths as the roofs above were opened to make way for two hovercrafts, one immediately picked up Cameron and Sebastian with two claws, so we immediately knew that was for the dead.</p><p>Two doctors were lowered down into the arena, to check which of the two girls was still alive.</p><p>Whoever it was, they both looked pretty dead, their faces almost unrecognizable. Coco's red hair- the parts of it that weren't destroyed by the fog- was the only way I could differentiate between the two. </p><p>The two doctors rushed down, each one taking a girl and checking for pulse.</p><p>I bet Spencer's hand was about to burst from how hard I was squeezing it: <em>please, please please please.</em></p><p>Both doctors picked up both girls bridal style, the doctor on the right, the one who carried Coco, suddenly made a sharp turn, and signaled for the hovercraft that took Cameron and Sebastian to lower its claw </p><p>And I broke down. Cheers, scoffs and cries filled the room around me, but I wasn't sure I was even hearing them. Spencer catches me, I think. </p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen" Valendria sounds almost relieved. "The victor of the 175th hunger games: Reyna Novice!"</p><hr/><p>"Clover, I'm so sorry" Regalia says as she tries her best to hide how shitty I've been looking for the past five days with Makeup. </p><p>It took Capitol doctors five days to work on getting Reyna to look presentable to the public: Fria and Spencer informed me this morning that she is finally ready and that the victory party will be this evening.</p><p>Tallia split her time between checking on her tribute and checking on me, which I appreciated deep down, even when I yelled horrible things from behind a closed door. </p><p>Fria and Spencer were the only two I agreed to see, the rest of the district 2 victors accepted it well, especially Holden, who was <em>my </em>mentor back in the day.</p><p>Now Regalia brushes my hair and sliks it back. It grew so long over the past three weeks, and I had zero strength or care to do something about it. </p><p>"There we go, that navy blue suit is very your style, darling" she signals me to stand up. "You're ready" </p><p>As my car stops around the banquet hotel where the crownings and victory parties usually takes place, I immediately scout the place for Fria and Spencer. I find Fria first: her blonde curls straightened for this particular party, and she was dressed in light gold, a gentle, pretty simple dress that complimented her slim body and her big brown eyes. </p><p>Spencer was dressed in burgundy, and I gotta say it fitted him perfectly. Cameras or not, I wasn't ashamed of taking both of their hands and even kiss Fria gently. Which will immediately get people talking, I bet Holden and Vera would be at my door tomorrow for interviews with various gossip vultures, But I couldn't care less. Let the Capitolites talk, let them know. </p><p>We all take our stands as Valendria shows up again in her rose gold glory, her golden face tattoos glowing under the spotlight, visible even from afar. </p><p>"What an exciting finale that was! I swear, my own heart skipped a beat with those finale minutes. It almost ended in <em>disaster! </em>Am I right?" </p><p>Murmurs of agreement sounded all over the banquet. "But after almost a week, our victor was brought back from almsot death thanks to our wonderful doctors. But first, lets introduce the woman who orchestrated all of Two's alliances and tributes: Vera Vaslisias!" </p><p>Valendria kept on introducing Reyna's stylist and Tallia, as well as mentioning the other members of "The Pack" who died in the games and their placement before she pauses- for dramatic effect no doubt- and says: "and here she is! The woman we all gathered her for, I give you: Reyna Novice!" </p><p>I narrow my eyes just as Reyna enters the scene. </p><p>Her dark hair is thinner than what it used to be, and some of it is held into a little bun behind her head. She wore a dark burgundy dress with long bell shaped sleeves that opened at the wrists, the dress had a big thigh gap and clevenge that was pretty <em>generous. </em>As well as golden seven inch sandals. She was carrying a golden crutcj with her left hand. </p><p>her right arm, the one Coco cut off, was replaced by a golden prosthetic that caught the spotlight and the audience's attention as she raised it to wave, albit awkwardly. </p><p>I looked away during the interview, I went to the back where the appetizers table was, found me a seat and dropped in it. "Hey, Clo" Fria sat on one of the couch's arms. "You know you don't have to be her friend, right?" </p><p>"I don't intend to" I hiss. "Good, so when you get home you-" Fria cuts herself off when she looks at someone coming our way. </p><p>"There you are. I was kinda looking for you" </p><p>I look up. Up close and in person I gotta admit, Reyna is pretty tall. Taller than Fria even, so when I stand up and cross my arms, she is only a few simple inches below me. </p><p>"Why would you bother" that wasn't really a question. I just wanted to know. "Because I had five days trapped inside my head to think about all the wrongs I did to you, and I just hoped to atone for them somehow" she shrugged. </p><p>The memory of Reyna's sword impaling Lexa, the helplessness I felt as Reyna dragged Coco down with her into certain death. All these times the angels would complain about Reyna, voice their hatred of her, I feel my nails dig into my palm.</p><p>I can't help it, I slap her with all the bubbling anger I bottled up. "You don't get to be sorry" I growl. </p><p>I immediately regret it when I look at Fria's wide eyes next to me, when I look at the way Reyna barely flinched, only grabbed her red cheek- I don't know if that's my slap or just blush her stylist put on her. </p><p>"I- I guess I deserved that" she mutters. Fidgeting with her new robot arm. "No, No- it's just- You shouldn't have come yet" I try to explain. "I needed- I need- time. I would appreciate it if we'd stay away from eachother for the while, at least until the funeral tour" </p><p>Since all tributes were from two, there <em>is </em>gonna be a tour of the districts where Reyna would be paraded for the districts and the Capitol, but afterwards it's gonna be the "funeral tour" a session of memorials where Reyna would have to participate in- that includes all three Angels. </p><p>"I understand" Reyna bites her lips. "I won't bother you for the while, I'm sorry" </p><p>And with that, she walks away. </p><p>"You should've have done that" said Fria quietly. "I know, I know she's just 18, barely an adult, but I was angry. And you know I'm not usually like this-" </p><p>"It's okay, at least you own up to it" Fria cuts me off. "I think you should come with me"</p><p>"What? Where?" </p><p>"Somewhere more private, Spencer's joining, come"</p><p>Fria calls us a car and takes us around the city to a place I haven't been before: a green part of about 6 acres tops, with trees and bushes and a white fence surrounding it. </p><p>"I never knew the Capitol had actual green parks" I comment as Fria opens the gate and closes it after me. </p><p>"It's here for over a century, the last natural spot in the City. Victors love it so non of the presidents ever took it down. No one will care to hear or look for us here" Spencer leans on a wooden bench and greets us.</p><p>"So. Is this about me exposing us?" I question, "because if it is, I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry. We can just deny it all tommorow in the post game interview" I immediately begin to stammer, these two mean so much to me, I can't loose them because of such a stupid mistake-</p><p>"It's not that" Fria chuckled. "You can relax"</p><p>"What is it then?"</p><p>"We know how angry you are with Reyna, because she killed two of the girls you thought as your little sisters" says Fria</p><p>I frown, "well, that's how the games work, I hate that it is like that but what can you do?"</p><p>"Exactly. The games." Spencer scoffs. "The games are the problem. Alkeley's charity money was enough to help build our daily lives in Twelve, but kids still grow up terrified of reaping day, they still get slaughtered regularly, by other kids who have no choice. Yes, even your district's kids. Who grew up on it" </p><p>I narrow my eyes. "Spence, Fri, where are you going with this?"</p><p>Fria and Spencer exchange a nod. "We thought about cluing you in for a while now, ever since Lexa died we thought that if Coco died too, you could use a purpose, a way to bring justice" explains Fria.</p><p>"The games, they are a tradition that must be stopped, and whether it'll take us and our allies two or twelve years, we'll swear to get rid of them, us and our group: A second rebellion" Spencer reaches out his hand.</p><p>"Are you with us?" </p><p>I think how devastating It felt to watch the three Angels together, to feel the weight of the things I did every night. I couldn't agree more, the games must go, without a victor to take care of, maybe I needed a new purpose like they said.</p><p>I take Spencer hand. "I'm in, where do I start?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Before you two (Darth_Nell and Jane_Eyre_41) get REALLY mad at me; wait for chapter 28, okay? It's an alternate ending where Coco wins because I couldn't fuckin decide between these two.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Clover- Alternate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clover watches the last minutes of rhe games and prays.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually like this happy ending more tbh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Clover Tate </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Victor of the 172nd hunger games</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mentor to Coco Debree </strong>
</p><p>I grab Spencer's hand a little harder when Coco's dagger is at Reyna's throat.</p><p>Sebastian's canon also fired, but the hovercraft waited for a victor to be announced to pick it up. Now all Coco had to do was stick her dagger where it counts and win the games. </p><p>Coco kicks Reyna's sword off the cornucopia, it disappears in the poison fog around it. </p><p>
  <em>What is she waiting for?</em>
</p><p>Cameron's body also wasn't picked up, Reyna is half unconscious due to the massive pain she must be in, her own arm laid just a few inches from her.</p><p>Coco allows herself to look at the girl she grew fond of, she strokes Cameron's cheek with her blister filled hand and pressed her forehead to Cameron's one last time. "Goodbye" she whispers, but the audience can still hear. "I'm going to win, for you" </p><p>Murmurs from Capitolites sponsers next to me start to fill the room, some begin to shout and when I take a closer look I see why: </p><p>Reyna, hazy and bloody stands on shaking feet. "Coco, watch it!" Is all I manage to yell before Reyna tackles her. Coco slips on the blood covered roof along with Reyna and the two fall off 20 feet into the fog bellow.</p><p>The Capitolites around me begin to yell out, Valendria and her fellow announcer Micah are both shocked and very not true to their ever calm and cheery selves. Valendria yells at the camera man to contect Yvonne Yaxley and call off the fog immediately, before it's too late. </p><p>A canon fire silences everything and everyone, you could hear a pin fall. </p><p>But only one canon fires, the fog clears away immediately: you could see two figures laying on top of eachother on the training room floor, just the side of the cornucopia. </p><p>We all held our breaths as the roofs above were opened to make way for two hovercrafts, one immediately picked up Cameron and Sebastian with two claws, so we immediately knew that was for the dead.</p><p>Two doctors were lowered down into the arena, to check which of the two girls was still alive.</p><p>Whoever it was who died, they <em>both</em> looked pretty dead, their faces almost unrecognizable. Coco's red hair- the parts of it that weren't destroyed by the fog- was the only way I could differentiate between the two. </p><p>The two doctors rushed down, each one taking a girl and checking for pulse.</p><p>I bet Spencer's hand was about to burst from how hard I was squeezing it: <em>please, please please please.</em></p><p>Both doctors picked up both girls bridal style, the doctor on the right, the one who carried Reyna, suddenly made a sharp turn, and signaled for the hovercraft that took Cameron and Sebastian to lower its claw </p><p>And I broke down. Cheers, scoffs and cries filled the room around me, but I wasn't sure I was even hearing them. Spencer catches me, I think. </p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen" Valendria sounds almost relieved. "The victor of the 175th hunger games: Coco Debree!"</p><hr/><p>I ran alongside the stretcher that Carried Coco inside, as she was hooked to several breathing machines that looked pretty scary.</p><p>When I won, Kal from 8 landed a pretty hard stab on me with his knife, and they postponed my crowining in three days, was I also hooked to all of these?</p><p>The girl on the stretcher barely looked like Coco: her face were full of blisters, her eyes closed. they dressed her in a hospital gown and you could see the toll the arena took on her</p><p>"Is she gonna be okay? When will I be able to see her?!" I almost pin one of the doctors to a wall if it wasn't for Holden holding me back. </p><p>"She's stable for now, the skin would be back to itself in around three days time, she broke her leg during the fall because Novice landed on her- but Novice took most of the poison, hence why she died and your Angel lived" said the panicked doctor. </p><p>I try to calm my breathing as they roll her away for more checks, Fria and Spencer find me in the hall, gasping for air. "Damnit Clover, you district 2 people are <em>fast" </em>Fria yells from the other end of the hall, theu both freeze at the sight of Coco's stretcher rolling past them. </p><p>Fria gasps and Spencer's eyes widen, before they shake off their horror and meet up with me. "We're so happy for you!" Fria hugs me. "We wanted to go get a drink and celebrate but I guess you want to stay with Coco, so we'll just congratulate you" Spencer chuckles. </p><p>"Yeah, I'd rather wait at her side, but don't think I forgot you!" I check no one but us is in the hallway and kiss both of their cheeks. "We get it." Spencer shrugs. "We'll be down at Elias'!" </p><p>And then they left. The doctors finally allowed me to get in to see her. Still unmoving with her eyes closed, a weird green ointment covered every bare inch of her body. </p><p>I sit down in the nearest chair and prepare for a long watch</p><hr/><p>"Congratulations, Clover darling!" Regalia says as she tries her best to hide the sleepless five nights that past since Coco won. </p><p>Just like the doctor said, it took three days for the blisters on her skin to disappear, and two more for her to wake up, I almost missed it for going out and breathing in relief with Spencer and Fria. </p><p>But I was there when she did. </p><p>
  <em>For the past three days, Coco called out in her sleep for Lexa, for Natalie and For Cameron. I admit, these were the unpleasant moments, where all I wanted to do was to shake her awake and hug her as we both take it in. But I was satisfied with just squeezing her hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As if she felt me, she would always calm down under my touch, yesterday the doctors called for me specifically so I would calm her down, because they needed to inject her with some medication or whatever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the sun rose this morning, I squeezed her hand again, this time, I could see Hazel eyes blink at me from the darkness of the room. "Clover?" Coco coughed, and I immediately reach for the glass of water- with a straw- they told me to give her if she wakes up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hunch over her, holding the glass as she sipped from the straw, her face twitching as if she tried to remember something. "What- what happened?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's the last thing you remember?" I ask gently. "I fought Reyna because-" her face plummeted. "Because I saw Cameron getting impaled by Sebastian. And I cut Reyna's hand off.. and then.. what happened then?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You and Reyna fell off the cornucopia. She landed on top of you and protected you from most of the poison fog" I brush a strand of the remaining red hair from her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She frowns. "Well, that's what she gets for cheap shot tackles. How hideous do I look?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Actually, there is no indication your skin was even in contact with that fog. Not anymore." "Really? I wanna see, let me see!" She chuckles, before another set of coughs rock her body. "Drink your water, can you hold the glass?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not four, Clover" she scoffs. I give her the glass and come back with Fria's hand mirror that she gave me last night. Coco studies her features slowly, touching her cheeks and neck and fidgeting with the hair. "Who gave you this?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fria" I can't help but blush a little. Coco's eyes light up. "I see you granted our request? You better be fucking her. I guarantee it" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was never good at hiding things from the Angels. "Yes, Fria and I are together; sort of" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh Hell Yeah! I knew it! When I get to the afterlife, Lexa owes me twenty bucks!" Coco leans on her elbows and tries to push herself to sit, but immediately cries out in pain when her broken leg protests.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yeah, falling from a 20 feet building AND having someone land on top of you is.. not good for the leg. You'll walk with a crutch for a while, but its okay, because you lived" I squeeze her into a hug I feared I'd never get again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I missed you" I murmur. "I missed you too" I feel something wet on my collarbone when I realize she's crying.</em>
</p><p>Now, she was in the other room, with Vera and Regalia's prep team. "I made a beautiful gown for her" says the stylist. "And I'm done with you! Navy blue suits you so well!" </p><p>"Thank you Regalia. But we gotta go"</p><p>"You're right, absolutely. Oh this is the first time I'd be standing on stage with the Team!" She squealed.</p><hr/><p>As our car stopped at the hotel where the party would be held, I immediately looked for Spencer and Fria, Coco only raised her eyesbrows high, smirked, and let Vera lead her backstage. </p><p>I found Fria first: her blonde curls straightened out for the party, she was dressed in Gold, her dress was simple, yet still beautiful. "Well you look radiant" she smiles. "I have a reason to be" I chuckle back. </p><p>Spencer was dressed in burgundy, and I gotta say it fitted him perfectly. Cameras or not, I wasn't ashamed of taking both of their hands and even kiss Fria gently. Which will immediately get people talking, I bet Holden and Vera would be at my door tomorrow for interviews with various gossip vultures, But I couldn't care less. Let the Capitolites talk, let them know. </p><p>I wave them goodbye and move on stage when the cameras light up. My que. </p><p>We all take our stands as Valendria shows up again in her rose gold glory, her golden face tattoos glowing under the spotlight, visible even from backstage. </p><p>"What an exciting finale that was! I swear, my own heart skipped a beat with those finale minutes. It almost ended in <em>disaster! </em>Am I right?" </p><p>Murmurs of agreement sounded all over the banquet. "But after almost a week, our victor was brought back from almsot death thanks to our wonderful doctors. But first, lets introduce the woman who orchestrated all of Two's alliances and tributes: Vera Vaslisias!" </p><p>Vera takes her applause, and when Valendria introduces Regalia, our stylist almost trips, as she takes in the glory. </p><p>When Valendria calls me, I wave to my fans and shake hands with Valendria and Alkeley. "And now, the woman you all waited for, the victor of the 175th hunger games: Coco Debree!" </p><p>Coco comes out in a golden dress, similar to an ancient gladiator queen, it's pretty short, with some transparent patches that I don't really approve, but Coco doesn't mind. And a long golden trail that dragged behind her, she wore flats, the crutch she walked with marched her outfit, and her hair was braided loosely the way she liked. </p><p>I can't help but tear up as Alkeley puts the crown on her head. She looks to me, looks for my approval. I clap the hardest as she sits on the golden throne, like a natural born queen. </p><p>I watch her ace the recap section, only flinching during Lexa, Natalie and Cameron's deaths. <em>I'm here. </em>I mouth from the side of the stage. <em>you got this. Just a little more. </em></p><p>When the interview is over, I lead Coco towards Spencer and Fria, who waited by each other, a bit anxious. "These are the notorious Spencer Undersee and Fria Dunbar. My..partners" </p><p>Coco looks at them, and then at me. "Both? You get both?! Goddamn Clover!" She punches my shoulder. "Anyways. I'm happy to finally meet you guys in person" she shakes both their hands. </p><p>"The pleasure is ours" Fria bursts in to hug her.</p><hr/><p>The train races through the mountains and towards home as Coco curls close to my left. "I didn't miss the real home" she mutters.</p><p>"I know, lucky there wasn't any "victors village" in the arena. That way you barely have to leave it and see things" I wrap my hand around her. </p><p>"I never got to tell you Happy birthday for real on you birthday. So.. Happy birthday Clo" she says, and I can't help but laugh, my birthday felt so long ago, I could've sworn it's been months. </p><p>"Are you ready for the victory tour?"</p><p>"Of the districts? Yes, I think" says Coco. "The other tour? Not so much"</p><p>Since all tributes were from Two, there <em>is </em>gonna be a tour of the districts where Coco would be paraded for the districts and the Capitol, but afterwards it's gonna be the "funeral tour" a session of memorials where Coco would have to participate in- that includes Cameron, Lexa and Natalie. </p><p>"You remember I would be by your side at any point, right?"</p><p>Coco chuckles. "Of course. It's the only comfort I hold on to when I think about it"</p><p>"Whenever you need. We can grieve together" I pull her close to me. "I told you one of us would be back" she murmurs. "I didn't doubt it for a moment" </p><p>"Liar" she scoffs. "Okay fine, that last minutes got me. But otherwise..."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Let's just home, I can't wait to get my own hot tub, yours gets stuck always" </p><p>She sleeps through the rest of the way, and I watch over, as the familiar outer villages of Two start to show, I figure we would be fine. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah I can't decide shit. Have this Alternate ending too with happy Clover and a bit of Angsty Coco. </p><p>Who is the actual winner of these games? I don't know! It's up to you! I'm probably not gonna continue past this year (175th) but I will continue works in the series! Finish The Ballad of Diamond Argent, maybe write Clover's story, and Fria's and Spencer's, maybe I'll be back to endless chain, who knows?<br/>Certainly not me, since we established I can't decide shit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>